


Talk to You Later

by Flamo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Texting, Wrong Number AU, i'll be adding more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamo/pseuds/Flamo
Summary: Sam got a new phone and meant to text Dean, but instead texted a man named Nick (aka Lucifer). Things start to get a bit messy from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things move kinda quickly this chapter, but I promise they will start to slow down. I'll put the date at the top of every chapter, but after that it'll just be the days.  
>   
> Most mistakes are done (mostly) on purpose, since it is supposed to be two people texting each other and no one texts perfectly. You'll notice Nick/Lucifer doesn't use apostrophes or other punctuation very often.
> 
> Inspired by **Text Talk** by **merlywhirls.**  
>   
>  I hope you enjoy, and let me know if you find any mistakes or have any suggestions!

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

****

** September 21-October 2, 2005 **

Wednesday

_1:00pm Hey Dean, I just wanted to let you know I made it back okay._

**1:51pm Not dead, sorry**

**1:51pm *dean**

_2:05pm Oh my god, I’m so sorry. This is a new phone and I must’ve typed the number in wrong._

**2:07pm Its alright**

**2:07pm And dont use the Lords name in vain**

_2:12pm I’m sorry, again. Didn’t mean to offend you._

_2:14pm Are you religious?_

**2:25pm Religious upbringing**

**2:25pm Bit of a habit, sorry**

_2:27pm No, it’s fine. You don’t need to be sorry._

_2:28pm I’ll make sure not to say anything like that around you again._

**2:30pm Again?**

**2:30pm Does that mean youre going to continue texting me**

_2:35pm Sorry, I forgot you were just a wrong number._

_2:35pm Sorry for taking up so much of your time!_

**2:38pm You should stop saying sorry**

Saturday

**3:56am Whats your name?**

_4:20am Why rae you textnig me at 4am_

**4:20am Bored**

_4:24am Go to sleep_

**4:25am Cant**

**4:25am Name?**

_4:30am Sam, yours?_

**5:01am You can call me Nick.**

_11:24am Okay, Nick. You’re lucky it’s a Saturday or I would have had to kill you for keeping me up._

**11:25am Work?**

_11:30am School._

**11:32am College?**

_11:36am University._

**11:37am Smart boy**

**11:40am What school?**

_11:42am That’s a bit personal._

**11:43am Fine, what major then?**

_11:45am I’m in pre-law right now. Classes are starting up Monday._

**11:46am Lawyer, huh**

**11:46am Not what I would had you pegged for but I can see it now**

_11:59am What about you, then?_

**12:06pm High school dropout**

**12:06pm Unemployed right now**

_12:08pm Oh, I’m sorry. That must suck._

**12:10pm Not as much as you’d expect**

**12:10pm My family has quite a bit of money**

**12:11pm My brothers make sure I dont die**

_12:16pm Brothers?_

**12:17pm 2**

_12:18pm Older or younger?_

**12:19pm Were triplets, actually**

_12:21pm Wow, how did your mom manage that?_

**12:30pm She didnt. Died in childbirth.**

_12:33pm Oh fuck, I’m sorry._

_12:33pm My mom died when I was 6 months, if that helps._

_12:34pm There was a fire in my nursery._

**12:36pm Im sorry**

_12:39pm It’s fine, not like a remember her. My brother does, though. He would tell me stories about her when we were younger._

**12:41pm Brother?**

_12:44pm Yeah, Dean. He’s 4 years older._

**12:45pm Im guessing youre close?**

_12:48pm Not as close as we used to be. He practically raised me._

**12:50pm What about your father**

_12:51pm He kind of lost it after our mom died._

**12:52pm At least you had your brother**

**12:53pm He obviously did something right, Mr. lawyer**

_12:56pm Yeah, he’s great._

_12:57pm What about you?_

**12:58pm What about me?**

_1:00pm I told you about my family. Only fair you tell me about yours._

**1:09pm Not much to tell. My father was religious, but he was pretty openminded. Tried his best considering he lost his wife and had triplets thrown at him at the same time.**

**1:12pm He was an author. Left when we were 16. No idea where he went. Just vanished and left a shitton of money behind. Luckily we were old and smart enough to take care of ourselves**

**1:14pm My brother Michael kind of took it upon himself to take care of us**

**1:14pm Hes uptight and closeminded and it led to a lot of fighting**

**1:15pm Our other brother Gabriel hated it and stayed away from home as much as possible**

**1:16pm Michael kicked me out as soon as I turned 18 so I dropped out of school and didn’t look back**

**1:18pm Weve made up now, mostly. We kinda just ignore each other to avoid fighting for the sake of Gabriel**

**1:20pm I think thats enough for a stranger**

_1:22pm ‘Not much to tell,’ he says._

_1:22pm But now I feel bad for not telling you more._

**1:24pm How do you know im a guy**

**1:24pm And don’t feel bad. All in good time**

_1:26pm I’m sorry, I just assumed. Are you a guy?_

**1:28pm Yes and dont worry**

**1:28pm I assumed the same of you earlier**

_1:29pm Well lucky for you I am a guy and you have successfully avoided offending someone._

_1:30pm We’ve been talking for a while. I better go and get some stuff done._

_1:31pm Talk to you later?_

**1:33pm Talk to you later**

Monday

**1:02pm Late enough yet?**

_1:11pm I’m sorry! I got caught up in homework and work and everything and completely forgot to text you._

**1:12pm Its alright**

**1:12pm Where do you work**

_1:16pm Just some candy shop near my school._

**1:16pm Huh**

**1:17pm Whats it called**

_1:20pm ‘Heavenly Chocolate, Co.’_

_1:20pm Not my first choice, but it’s a job. The free candy is a bonus, too._

**1:42pm My brother owns that**

_1:45pm Wait, seriously?_

**1:46pm Yes**

**1:46pm Gabriel**

_1:50pm Fuck._

**1:50pm I don’t see the problem here**

_1:53pm Well, you probably know where I live now. Or you can easily find out._

**1:56pm That would be a breach of privacy**

**1:56pm Besides, Gabriel wouldn’t tell me**

**1:57pm “Employee confidentiality” he said**

**1:57pm Also I only know you as Sam nad that would make it nearly impossible**

_5:09pm I can’t believe you actually asked your brother._

**5:11pm I hope I haven’t offended you**

_5:15pm No, you haven’t. I probably should feel offended, but I don’t._

**5:17pm Im glad**

**5:18pm Besides my brother has a lot of stores so it really would have been practically impossible**

_5:20pm That’s relieving._

**5:21pm I would think so**

**5:21pm Although I do already know where you live**

**5:22pm Or the general vicinity at least**

_5:44pm What the actual fuck._

**5:46pm Fuck that probably sounded really creepy**

**5:46pm Area code**

_5:50pm …I can’t believe I didn’t even consider that._

_5:51pm Sorry._

**5:52pm Nothing to be sorry for**

**5:52pm I’m the one who sounded like a stalker**

_6:02pm Well, I guess it doesn’t matter if I tell you I go to Stanford, then._

**6:06pm I had assumed so**

**6:06pm If it helps I can tell you I live in Lawrence, KS**

_6:10pm Weird. That’s my hometown._

_6:10pm It’s like we’re a lot closer than I expected with us being strangers._

**6:12pm Like we were meant to be.**

_6:16pm Yeah, I guess._

_6:17pm I’ll talk to you later?_

**6:18pm Talk to you later**

Wednesday

**9:03pm So my brother keeps trying to convince me to let him go visit the store you work at so he can ‘determine whether youre good for me’**

**9:04pm I keep telling him no obviously**

**9:04pm He’s very adamant but luckily he takes my threats seriously so youre safe for now**

_9:16pm What’s your brother like?_

**9:18pm Overbearing with no regard for personal space**

**9:18pm Overbearing in a good way though**

_9:22pm I’m not sure what that means, exactly, but I’m tempted to quit my job so he can’t find me._

**9:24pm Oh that wouldnt stop him**

**9:24pm Might slow him down a bit**

**9:25pm But if you really want to get away from him youll have to drop everything and live on the road**

_9:35pm I think I’d rather deal with being interrogated than living like that again._

**9:36pm Again?**

_9:38pm Like I said, my dad lost it after my mom died._

**9:39pm Oh**

Thursday

**12:00am You said Lawrence is your hometown**

_12:03am Yeah, that’s where I was born, at least. I didn’t grow up there._

_12:03am Dean lives there, now. He moved in a couple months after I left for Stanford._

**12:04am Do you ever visit him?**

_12:07am …Yeah. The first time I texted you was after I got home from visiting._

_12:07am Why?_

**12:08am We should meet next time you visit**

_12:12am I don’t know. We don’t really know each other well. You could be a serial killer or something._

**12:13am I’m not**

**12:13am You technically work for my brother**

**12:14am And we have time to get to know each other until your next visit**

**12:15am Right?**

_12:16am We’ll see, I guess._

_12:17am I’ve got work to do. I should go._

**12:30am Talk to you later?**

_12:33am Talk to you later._

**6:09pm Did I overstep your boundaries**

_6:23pm A bit, yeah. It’s fine, though._

**6:24pm Ill try not to bring it up again**

_6:27pm Thanks :)_

**6:29pm Really, emoticons?**

_6:32pm Yup :D_

**6:33pm Two can play at that game :3c**

_6:35pm Okay, no._

**6:37pm What you dont like it?** ◉︵◉

_6:39pm No. Please stop._

_6:40pm How old are you, anyway?_

**6:43pm 30**

**6:43pm Don’t see what that has to do with emoticons though**

_6:45pm I can’t believe a 30 year old man just used those emoticons._

**6:46pm Hey!**

**6:46pm Im offended**

**6:47pm How old are you**

_6:49pm 22._

**6:50pm I cant believe a 22 yr old Stanford student is talking to an old man who used those emoticons**

_6:53pm Yeah, well, I don’t really have anyone better to talk to._

**6:55pm Ouch**

**6:55pm No friends?**

_6:57pm Been busy. My girlfriend has been busy with school, too, so we haven’t talked much._

**7:09pm Ooh a girlfriend**

**7:09pm How long**

_7:12pm A year. We’re moving in together this month, we’re just waiting for things to settle down with our classes._

**7:15pm Congrats**

_7:16pm Thanks, man._

Friday

_6:12am Please don’t ever let me take morning classes again._

**6:13am Ill try my best**

**6:13am You haven’t had morning classes before?**

_6:15am I have. Somehow I just always manage to forget how much I hate them._

_6:16am Do you never sleep?_

**6:18am I sleep**

_6:23am Doesn’t seem like it._

**6:24am insomnia**

_6:27am Oh, I’m sorry. That must suck._

**6:28am Not as much as the alternative**

_6:30am What do you mean_

**6:54am Good luck with your classes today**

**6:54am Talk to you later**

_7:00am Talk to you later._

Saturday

**10:11am Going to any parties, college boy**

_10:14am Yeah, actually. Going to one tonight. Jess isn’t taking no for an answer._

**10:16am Jess the girlfriend?**

_10:19am Yeah._

**10:20am What times the party**

_10:26am We’re going at 11._

**10:28am Should I be expecting any drunk texts**

_10:30am I’m usually pretty good, but it’s a possibility._

**10:34am Lookin forward to it**

Sunday

_12:55am heres yuor drunk text old man_

**12:56am You just made my day college boy**

_1:01am you made ym week_

**1:49am How drunk are you**

_1:54am alot_

**1:56am Are you still at the party**

_2:00am ya_

**2:03am Jess with you?**

_2:05am lost her_

**2:06am Go get some water**

**2:06am Maybe eat something**

**2:07am Then find your girlfriend and go home**

_2:10am k_

**12:01pm Still alive?**

_12:02pm I feel like I’m dying, but yeah._

_12:03pm Thanks for last night._

**12:05pm I figured there wouldnt be anyone at the party whod take care of you**

**12:05pm Except jess but you lost her**

**12:06pm So I took on the role**

_12:10pm Thanks, man. Seriously._

**12:12pm It’s fine**

_12:16pm Well, I have classes tomorrow, so I’m going to try to sleep some more and get some work done._

_12:16pm Talk to you later?_

**12:18pm Talk to you later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Sam and Jess' relationship.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

****

** October 3-9, 2005 **

Tuesday

_3:09am Hey, are you awake?_

**3:10am Im always awake**

**3:10am Whats up**

_3:16am Jess is moving in today._

**3:18am Having second thoughts?**

_3:20am No, it’s not that._

**3:25am Then what is it**

_3:27am I don’t know. I’m just nervous, I guess._

**3:28am I dont see what there is to be worried about**

_3:33am Yeah, I don’t know. It’s not really rational. I just haven’t lived with anyone other than my family_ _—_ _if you don’t include my dormmates, that is._

**3:45am I suppose thats understandable**

**3:45am It takes most people time to become accustomed to a new life style**

**3:46am Even if youve lived like that before**

_3:48am Yeah, I guess._

**3:50am Talk to you later sam**

**3:50am Try to get some sleep**

_3:53am Talk to you later, Nick._

Wednesday

**5:11pm so?**

_5:19pm So what?_

**5:21pm How did the moving in go**

_5:30pm Oh, great! We aren’t completely settled in yet, and we’re still working things out, but it’s going good._

**5:33pm Im glad to hear that**

_7:49pm I forgot to ask, how are things going with you?_

**7:55pm Things have been fine I suppose**

_7:56pm You suppose?_

**8:16pm Things could be better**

_8:17pm Do you want to talk about it?_

**8:25pm Not particularly.**

_8:26pm Okay, I understand._

_8:27pm Talk to you later?_

**8:59pm Talk t o you later**

Thursday

**10:12pm We havent really talked in a while**

_10:24pm It’s been, like, 28 hours, Nick._

**10:26pm That wasnt a very long conversation**

_10:29pm Alright, I’ll bite. What do you want to talk about?_

**10:30pm 20 questions?**

_10:34pm Really?_

**10:35pm Yes**

**10:35pm is there a problem with that**

_10:38pm No, it’s alright. You want to go first, then?_

**10:40pm You just went first**

**10:40pm But ill let that question slide**

**10:41pm Youve only talked to me about your brother and mother. what about the rest of your family?**

_10:46pm I don’t really have any more family than that._

_10:46pm It’s pretty much just my dad, my brother, and me._

_10:49pm There are some family friends that I consider family, though. There’s Bobby, who’s basically an uncle to me and my brother. My dad would dump us on him sometimes while he went off doing God knows what. Bobby was a better father than ours ever was, honestly._

**10:56pm Interesting**

**10:56pm I believe its your turn now**

_11:00pm What did you do after you dropped out of high school?_

**11:01pm Wow going for the big ones, huh Sammy?**

**11:01pm Long story short, i enlisted**

_11:04pm Oh. Where did you serve?_

**11:06pm Ah ah, its my turn now**

**11:07pm You talked about visiting your brother, but not your father**

_11:12pm That’s not a question, Nick._

**11:13pm When was the last time you saw your father**

_11:19pm The day I left for Stanford._

**11:20pm He wasnt happy about you going off to university I take it?**

_11:22pm Sorry, Nick. It’s my turn._

_11:22pm Where did you serve?_

**11:35pm Id really rather not talk about it**

_11:36pm Alright, then. When did you get to go home?_

**11:37pm Just a couple weeks ago, technically**

_11:38pm Technically?_

**11:38pm Its complicated**

**11:40pm WHy was your father unhappy with you going to university**

_11:45pm He considered it ‘abandoning the family.’_

_11:47pm Dean felt the same way. I think he still does, but he let me visit last month, so that’s progress, at least._

_11:48pm How do your brothers feel about you being back home?_

**11:50pm Gabriel is delighted. Michael not so much**

**11:51pm What is dean like?**

_11:55pm He likes to follow orders. Does pretty much whatever our dad tells him. He practically raised me. Dad always told him to look after me and he took that really seriously._

_11:56pm He pretty much wasted his whole life taking care of me._

_11:57pm You all live together, then?_

 

Friday

**12:00am For the most part, yes**

**12:01am Gabe often travels to check on his stores**

**12:01am Michael often works late**

**12:02am I spend a lot of my time alone**

_12:06am Do you not get lonely?_

**12:07am My turn**

**12:07am What do you do in your spare time**

_12:12am That’s a pretty drastic change of mood, but to be honest I don’t have much spare time._

**12:14am Youve got to have some spare time**

_12:17am I guess I just hang out with Jess. Maybe go on a walk, or read. Sometimes watch Netflix for a bit._

_12:17am And I talk to you now, I guess._

**12:19am Interesting**

_12:21am What about you?_

**12:25am Unlike you, most of my time is spare time**

**12:25am I mostly just sit around and read or watch tv**

**12:26am Talk to you**

_12:28am You don’t go out?_

**12:30am I prefer to stay in**

**12:31am What kind of tv shows do you like**

_12:34am Crime shows, mostly._

**12:35am Seems fitting**

_12:37am Why do you not like to go out?_

**12:40am I have a bit of a reputation**

**12:40am and it’s not a very good one**

**12:46am Shouldnt you go to bed**

_12:48am Trying to get rid of me, Nick?_

**12:50am Never**

**12:50am But you must be tired**

**12:51am Ill talk to you later Sam**

_12:53am Talk to you later_

 

**3:52pm You had a morning class today right?**

_3:57pm Yeah, why?_

**4:00pm How was it**

_4:03pm As horrible as you would expect from a morning class_

**4:05pm sorry for keeping you up late last night**

_4:10pm No, it’s fine. If I wanted to go to sleep I would have._

_4:11pm It was nice talking to you._

**4:14pm You too**

**4:14pm Even though we never mae it to 20 questions**

_4:17pm Do you want to keep going?_

**4:18pm Another time**

_4:20pm Alright, talk to you later, then?_

**4:20pm Talk to you later Sammy**

_4:21pm Don’t call me Sammy._

Saturday

_1:16pm I won’t be going to any parties this weekend._

_1:16pm In case you were wondering._

**1:20pm Aw so I wont be playing caretaker this weekend?**

_1:21pm Nope, you’ve got some time off._

**1:22pm Hmm**

**1:22pm Maybe I should go to Canada with this vacation time**

_1:25pm Canada?_

**1:36pm Up north**

**1:36pm Im thinking Nunavut**

_1:39pm I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you like the cold?_

**1:41pm You would be correct**

_1:42pm Yet you live in Kansas?_

**1:45pm This is where im destined to be**

**1:46pm As terrible as the heat is**

_1:50pm I should probably go. I’ll talk to you later?_

**1:52pm Talk to you later**

Sunday

_2:42am Are you awake?_

**2:43am Always**

**2:44am Shouldnt you be asleep**

_2:46am Probably, yeah._

**2:47am So why arent you?**

_2:49am Just having a rough night, I guess._

**2:50am Any particular reason**

_2:58am Jess and I got into a fight._

**3:00am About what?**

_3:10 She thinks I’ve been distant._

**3:12am Have you?**

_3:16am Yeah, I have been. I’m just stressed._

**3:17am Has it not been like this before?**

_3:19am It has. I guess it’s just different now._

_3:20am Moving in together was supposed to be something to bring us closer._

**3:22am Youre both busy and stressed from the change and school**

**3:22am Id suggest giving it some time**

_3:31am Yeah, you’re right. I’ll find some time to talk to her about it tomorrow._

_3:32am Thanks, Nick._

**3:34am Talk to you later Sam**

_3:35am Talk to you later_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer get to know each other a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed the comment about Ellen and Jo from ch. 2 because I changed my mind about how I'm going to introduce them.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments! I'm sorry it took so long to update.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

 

**October 10-16, 2005 **

Monday

**9:14pm Have you talked to jess**

_9:53pm Yeah, everything’s good now._

_9:54pm She agreed that we’re both just tired and overwhelmed and that things will fall into place soon enough._

**10:01pm Im glad things worked out ok**

_10:05 Yeah, me too._

_11:23pm Hey, Nick, could I tell you something?_

**11:24pm Of course Sam**

**11:24pm What is it?**

_11:32pm I think I’m going to ask Jess to marry me._

**11:33pm Didnt you just move in together**

_11:35pm Yeah, but we wouldn’t be getting married immediately._

_11:36pm We’d just be engaged._

**11:38p, Well Ive never met you or Jess but from what ive heard and seen from your texts you two are pretty happy together**

_11:46pm So you think she’ll say yes?_

**11:50pm What ive heard about your relationship makes me believe she will say yes**

**11:51pm But Im no expert**

_11:56pm Thank you, Nick._

**11:57pm No problem Sam. Talk to you later**

_11:59pm Talk to you later._

Wednesday

**1:00pm Het mr lawywe**

**1:00pm Laywer**

_1:28 Uh, hey?_

**1:30 What r u up to**

_1:33 I’m in the library working. What are you up to?_

**1:34 Im very drunk**

_1:39 Nick, it’s 1 in the afternoon._

**1:42 Theres no time requirment for fetting drunk sammmy**

_1:45 I thought I told you not to call me Sammy._

**1:48 But its so night**

**1:48 Nice**

**1:49 It just rills off the tongue**

**1:49 Sammy**

_1:53 Please don’t call me that, Nick._

**2:01 Fiiiinneee**

**2:01 Yoyu cant call me nick then**

_2:03 Well then what am I supposed to call you?_

**2:04 Lucifer**

_2:06 Haha, very funny. I’m not calling you the King of Hell._

**2:09 Fine. Be tht wya**

_2:15 Go get some sleep, Nick._

_2:15 And stop drinking._

_2:15 I’ll talk to you later._

_9:12pm How are you feeling?_

**9:56pm Not as bad as i could be**

_9:59 Well, that’s good, at least._

**10:03 Sorry for drunk texting you**

_10:05 Nah, its fine._

_10:06 I expected worse from you, honestly._

**10:07 Oh yeah that was nothing**

**10:07 It usually is a lot worse**

_10:10 Well, hopefully I won’t have to see that ‘Lucifer’ again for a while._

**10:25 Why is it ok for you to drink but not me**

_10:27 Because I only drink socially and not alone at 1 in the afternoon._

Thursday

_11:02am Should I assume drinking is a sore subject?_

**11:07 That would be a fair assumption**

_11:08 Alright, I won’t bring it up again, then._

**11:16 Thank you sam**

**4:18pm So**

**4:18 How are classes**

_4:54 They’re good!_

_4:54 How are you doing?_

**4:55 Im very bored**

**4:55 Lets continue our game**

_4:59 What game?_

**5:01 20 questions**

_5:09 You do know I have to work, right?_

**5:14 Ooh youre at work right now?**

_5:16 Yes, and I really don’t want to get fired for entertaining you instead of doing my job._

**5:18 Its fine my brother owns it i wont let you get fired**

_5:25 Why do I get the feeling you won’t let this go?_

**5:26 Probably bc i wont**

_5:31 Alright, just go, then._

**5:33 What do you look like**

_5:38 Really?_

**5:38 Yes**

_5:42 Ask me something else. I’m still not sure if you’re a serial killer._

**5:43 Fine. Have you always wanted to be a laywer**

_5:45 I guess so. I think I’ve really just always wanted to do something to make a difference._

**5:46 You seem like that kind of person**

_5:49 What do you mean?_

**5:51 Is that your question**

_5:51 Yeah, sure._

**6:00 You seem like the kind of person to want to save everyone. Do the right thing even if you have to sacrifice yourself. Bold and decisive. Making a difference. A real hero**

_6:03 Huh, okay. Your turn again._

**6:05 You think Im wrong**

_6:08 Is that your question?_

**6:10 Sure. Why not**

_6:15 I’m not a hero. I don’t want to be a hero. I just want to do what’s right. It’s not like I’m actually trying to sacrifice myself for the greater good or anything._

**6:17 Alright, alright, maybe i got you wrong then**

**6:17 Its your turn now**

_6:20 What did you mean last time when you said you had a ‘reputation’?_

**6:25 Ugh ok**

**6:25 I did something really stupid when i was younger and im still dealing with the repercussions**

**6:26 You could always ask your brother. Im sure hes heard something by now**

_6:29 No, I won’t do that. I’d rather hear it from you first._

**6:33 Aww thats sweet**

_6:49 Shut up Nick._

**6:51 But were not done playing :(**

_6:53 I thought we talked about using emoticons, Nick._

**6:54 Ill stop as long as we keep playing** (ʘ‿ʘ)

_7:00 Fine, let’s keep going then. It’s your turn._

**7:10 Do you have any pets**

_7:11 No. I had a golden retriever a couple years ago, but that wasn’t for long._

_7:12 Do you?_

**7:13 Just my brothers**

_7:16 Why do I get the feeling they’d argue that you’re the pet._

**7:18 Bc theyd probably be right**

**7:18 How are you paying for school**

_7:25 Scholarships, mostly._

**7:27 Still a smart boy i see**

_7:28 Are you trying to flirt with me?_

**7:33 No, why ever would you think that**

**7:34 Do you know what question were at?**

_7:39 I think we’ve reached 20 by now._

**7:41 Alright then**

**7:41 I guess ill let you get back to your work**

**7:42 Talk to you later Sam**

_7:46 Talk to you later._

Friday

**5:44am Do you ever want to talk on the phone?**

_7:02am Not really. Maybe one day._

**7:02am Alright**

**7:03am Ill talk to you later then**

Sunday

_1:06pm Want to join me in ring shopping today?_

**1:07pm Im flattered sam, really, but i don’t need a ring**

_1:11pm Not for you, idiot. For Jess._

**1:14pm Yes, well i dont know if youve noticed but were a little far away from each other to go ring shopping**

_1:16pm I could send you photos._

**1:27pm Alright lets go then**

_1:59pm What do you think of this one?_

_[IMG SENT 2:00PM]_

_ _

**2:05pm Nice, if a bit small.**

_2:12pm Nick, I’m a poor college student. I can’t afford anything but small diamonds._

**2:14pm I could help you pay**

**2:14pm Im rich, remember?**

_2:17pm I’m not going to have a friend who I’ve never met pay for my girlfriend’s engagement ring._

**2:20pm Fine, fine. Its a nice ring**

**2:20pm I think shed like it**

_2:22pm I’m going to go look at a couple more stores, but I think that’s the one._

_5:16pm Well, I looked, but nothing caught my eye like that one. I’m going to buy it next weekend, I think._

**5:18pm Good for you sam**

**5:19pm ive got to go**

**5:19pm Ill talk to you later though**

_5:20pm Alright, talk to you later!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, sorry! Not my best work either, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

 

** October 17-23, 2005 **

Monday

**11:04am Hows my college boy doing today**

_11:10am I’m not your anything, Nick._

**11:12am Not so well i see**

_11:19am I’m doing fine._

**11:20am Tired im guessing**

_11:25am Are you talking to yourself now?_

**11:25am Definitely grumpy**

_11:31am Goodbye, Nick._

**11:33am Ill talk to you later Sam! :)**

_4:46pm Do we really need to talk about the emoticons /again/?_

**4:51pm Feeling better?**

_4:55pm Yeah, sorry about this morning._

**4:56pm Its fine**

_4:57pm I have to go work on some assignments, but I just wanted to check that we’re good first?_

**5:02pm Were fine sam. Go get some work done**

Tuesday

_2:32am Would it be safe to assume you’re awake?_

**2:33am It would**

**2:33am Whats up**

_2:35am  I just can’t sleep._

**2:36am Any particular reason?**

_2:40am I don’t know._

_2:40am I just haven’t been feeling well lately, I guess._

**2:42am Are you sick?**

_2:43am I don’t think so. I think I’m just anxious or something._

**2:44am Any idea why**

_2:45am I don’t know, I guess everything just seems to be going right._

**2:49am Is that not a good thing?**

_2:52am It is. I just feel like something is going to happen. Like things can’t just be good for me._

_2:52am Everything just seems to be going /too/ well. I feel like it’s all going to go wrong soon._

**2:53am Everything is going to be ok sam**

**2:53am Things can be good for you. They dont always have to go wrong**

**2:53am Get some sleep now**

_2:54am Okay._

_2:54am Talk to you later, Nick._

**2:56am Talk to you later**

**8:09pm Do you want to play a game**

_8:15pm Who are you – Jigsaw?_

**8:16pm Yes**

_8:19pm You do realize that just makes the idea of you being a serial killer seem even more realistic?_

**8:21pm Game?**

_8:26pm Alright, fine. What game?_

**8:28pm Would you rather?**

_8:29pm Isn’t that a bit childish?_

**8:30pm Im offended you would even suggest that**

_8:39pm Well, since my job has apparently become entertaining you, let’s just get this over with._

_8:39pm Would you rather own a cat or a dog?_

**8:40pm Cat**

**8:40pm Would you rather meet me or have a run in with a rabid coyote**

_8:44pm Coyote._

**8:52pm Seriously?**

_8:55pm Still not entirely sure if you’re a serial killer or not._

**8:59pm If i was i wouldnt kill you**

**9:00pm If that helps at all**

_9:04pm Well in that case I would choose to meet you._

**9:05pm Thank you sam**

**9:06pm Im done with the game now**

_9:09pm Seriously? You couldn’t have just asked me that question instead of making it into a game?_

**9:10pm I wanted to see what you would ask me**

**9:10pm Annoying you was just a plus**

_9:15pm Goodnight, Nick._

_9:15pm I’ll talk to you later._

_9:16pm Maybe._

**9:17pm Talk to you later**

Thursday

**3:46am Sam?**

**3:46am are you awake**

**4:03am Please wake up**

_4:10am Is everything okay?_

**4:14am Could we just talk**

**4:14am Im sorry i woke you up**

_4:15am It’s fine. I don’t have any classes today anyway._

_4:16am What do you want to talk about?_

**4:17am Tell me a story**

_4:19am Real or fiction?_

**4:19am Real. Something about you**

_4:21am Want to hear how Jess and I met?_

**4:22am Sure**

_4:24am When I first arrived on campus I was completely lost. It was nothing like the schools I went to when I was younger, and unlike most people I only had a vague idea of what university was actually like._

_4:27am So, of course, I go up to the first person I see, who just so happened to be a pretty girl. It wasn’t Jess, but it turns out the girl had an ex-boyfriend who was very overprotective and jealous, so halfway through our conversation her ex shows up and starts shouting at me._

_4:29am Then this other girl shows up and starts shouting at him and makes him back off. Turns out she was friends with the first girl and they both hated the ex because he was a douche. She then turns to me and threatens me, but the first girl tells her I was just asking for help._

_4:30am So she introduces herself as Jess then shows me around campus. Complete change of character and we were fast friends._

_4:30am And that’s how we met._

**4:32am She sounds feisty**

_4:32am Oh, she is._

**4:34am You really love her**

_4:34am Yeah, she’s amazing._

**4:35am Ive never been in love**

_4:38am You’re only 30._

**4:39am “only”**

_4:41am You’ll find someone eventually_

**4:43am What if i dont**

_4:45am Then you’ll live happily on your own._

**4:47am Thats debatable**

_4:48am What do you mean?_

**4:49am Nothing. Doesnt matter**

_4:51am Do you want to keep talking?_

**4:52am Yes**

_4:53am Okay. Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?_

**4:55am What makes u think somethings wrong**

_4:56am Nick._

**4:56am Fine**

**4:57am I just get bad nightmares, okay?**

_4:59am Does your insomnia happen to be related to that?_

**5:00am Possibly**

_5:03am Let me know if you ever need anything, okay?_

**5:04am Ok**

**5:04am Thank you sam**

**5:04am Talk to you later**

_5:06am Talk to you later, Nick_

_9:03pm Are you feeling better?_

**9:16pm Yes. Thank you sam**

_9:21pm No problem._

**9:23pm :)**

_9:28pm Really?_

**9:30pm Yep :3**

_9:35pm Well, I need to go to sleep. Morning class tomorrow._

**9:36pm Good night sam. Talk you you later :***

_9:38pm Yeah, talk to you later._

Saturday

**1:09pm Are you still going to be buying that ring**

_1:16pm Yeah, I’m actually heading out to buy it now!_

**1:19pm Do you know when youre gonna propose yet**

_1:21pm In a couple weeks, I think. I’m just waiting for some other things to fall into place first._

**1:26pm Make sure you tell me when you do**

**1:26pm I want to hear about it**

_1:33pm I will!_

_1:33pm I’m outsite the store now- talk to you later?_

**1:37pm Talk to you later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a week between the last chapter and this one because I was running out of ideas.  
> I hope this chapter makes up for that.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

****

** October 31-November 6, 2005 **

Monday

**12:05am Happy Halloween, Sam :)**

_7:22am I give up._

**7:30am On what?**

_7:35am You._

_7:35am With your emoticons._

**7:37am You know you like it ;)**

_7:46am I really don’t._

**7:48am Cmon sam :3**

_7:51am No._ >:\

**_7:51am !!!_ **

**_7:51am I knwe youd pull through :D_ **

_7:59am Alright, alright. That’s enough._

_8:00am I’ve got to go to class now. I’ll talk to your later, Nick._

**8:01am Talk to you later :***

_3:45pm Do you celebrate Halloween?_

**3:46pm Not really**

_3:49pm Why not? Is it a religious thing or..?_

**3:50pm Not a religious thing**

**3:50pm Gabe celebrates**

**3:50pm I just dont really have anyone to celebrate with**

_3:52pm What about Gabriel?_

**3:52pm He always throws a party at his store in lawrence**

**3:53pm But its better if i dont go**

_3:56pm Oh, that must suck._

**3:58pm Im used to it**

**3:58pm Maybe one day we can celebrate together**

_3:59pm Yeah, maybe._

**4:04pm What about you**

_4:06pm What?_

**4:07pm Have any plans today?**

_4:09pm Oh, yeah. Jess is making me go to this Halloween party._

**4:10pm You dont want to go?**

_4:16pm I’m not big on Halloween._

**4:19pm I see**

**4:19pm Well good luck at the party**

 

Tuesday

_4:55am Dean just fucking broke into my apartment._

**5:02am Seriously?**

**5:02am Is everything alright**

_5:05am Yeah, everything’s fine._

_5:05am I had told him about how I got a high score on my LSAT and that I there’s this interview I have this upcoming Monday and he decided to take me on an impromptu road trip to celebrate._

**5:06am Oh wow**

**5:06am Isnt it a bit early to celebrate**

_5:09am Yeah, but I think it’s more about him wanting to be on the road again for a little while._

_5:10am He doesn’t know where our dad is and I think Dean’s going a bit stir crazy._

_5:10am So my interview is just an excuse._

**5:13am So he broke into your apartment in the middle of the night**

_5:14am Yeah, he was definitely going stir crazy._

**5:16am Well hopefully it’s a good road trip, then**

_5:16am Yeah, hopefully._

_5:20am Talk to you later._

**9:12am I hope ill be getting live updates on your roadtrip**

_9:15am Well, update number 1: Dean and I have stopped at a gas station. He’s making us eat gas station food for breakfast. I’m not allowed to pick the music._

**9:16am Whos driving**

_9:17am Dean. His saying is “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”_

**9:18am Wise words**

**9:18am But why do i get the feeling that its the gas station food that bothers you most**

_9:20am Because it does. Gas station food is so unhealthy._

**9:21am Driver picks the food, shotgun shuts his cakehole?**

_9:23am Haha, yeah, basically. Driver picks everything._

**9:27am Will you ever get to be driver**

_9:29am I’m honestly not sure. Dean is extremely protective of his car._

**9:30am What car is it**

_9:33am A ’67 Chevy Impala_

**9:34am Thats a pretty nice car**

_9:36am Not you, too._

_9:40am Anyway, what are you up to?_

**9:41am Nothing**

**9:41am Same as always**

_9:45am You should go out and do something._

**9:49am Like what**

_9:50am I don’t know._

_9:50am You could go on a hike?_

**9:53am Hah no**

_9:55am Nick._

**9:59am Alright fine**

**9:59am Ill take gabes dog with me**

**9:59am Maybe hell get eaten**

_9:04am Please do not let your brother’s dog get eaten._

**9:05am Ill try**

**9:05am Talk to you later**

_9:07am Talk to you later. Let me know how your hike goes._

**11:46am That was not as terrible as i expceted**

_11:49am Were you hiking that entire time?_

**11:51am Its possible we got lost**

_11:52am Of course you did._

_11:52am I’m surprised you aren’t dying. I was under the impression you don’t leave the house._

**11:58am Oh i am dying**

**11:58am I thnk im gonna take a nap**

_12:03pm Have a good nap. I’ll talk to you later._

**12:03pm Talk ot you later**

**5:23pm Hows the road trip going**

_5:25pm Good. I convinced Dean to take me back to Stanford tomorrow night, but he’s still happy to be out on the road._

**5:29pm Thats good**

**5:29pm Why tomorrow night though**

_5:30pm I don’t think I can be on the road for long anymore. I like having stability- I didn’t really get that as a kid._

_5:31pm Not to mention I still have classes to go to._

**5:36pm All valid points**

**5:37pm Ive never been on a real roadtrip**

_5:38pm Is that why you want live updates on mine?_

**5:39pm Partially**

_5:42pm Well, then you’ll be happy to know we’re stopping at a diner right now._

**5:43pm Ooh with burgers and milkshakes?**

_5:45pm Yes._

**5:46pm Ive never had diner food before**

_5:49pm Really? You’ll have to try one day._

_5:49pm I have to go now- Dean keeps asking who I’m texting._

_5:49pm Talk to you later._

**6:00pm Dean doesnt know about me?**

_8:23pm No, is that weird?_

**8:24pm I guess not**

**8:25pm My brothers kknow about you**

_8:29pm Oh. Well, Dean and I don’t really see each other that much anymore. I figured it didn’t really matter if I told him or not._

**8:31pm It doesnt matter**

**8:31pm I guess i just assumed**

**8:32pm Its weird**

_8:36pm Weird?_

**8:39pm Weve never met but its feels like we have. Like were much closer than we really are**

**8:39pm If that makes sense**

_8:41pm Yeah, I understand what you mean._

**10:01pm What are you dping now**

_10:03pm Still driving. Dean’s starting to get tired, though, so I think we’re going to stop soon._

**10:05pm Are you going to stop at a motel or sleep in the car**

_10:06pm Motel._

**10:07pm Thats no fun**

_10:09pm Neither is a sore back._

**10:10pm Touché**

_10:31pm Dean’s starting to fall asleep now. There’s a motel nearby we’re going to stop at. Good night, Nick._

**10:33pm Good night**

**10:33pm Talk to you later**

_10:59pm Talk to you later._

Wednesday

_6:00am We’re back on the road._

**6:32am Already?**

_6:36am Dean doesn’t want to waste a minute._

**6:37am What are you doing today**

_6:40am We’re going to the beach for a little while around 12. Other than that we’re just driving._

**6:43am No destination in mind?**

_6:49am Nope. Except for Stanford at the end._

**6:50am Must be nice bonding time**

_6:53am It is. I’m actually glad we’re doing this._

_6:53am Not glad enough to get over him breaking into my apartment in the middle of the night, though._

**6:55am Gotta admire his dedication**

_7:07am I guess. We’re stopping for breakfast now._

**7:08am Gas station again?**

_7:10 Nope, diner. Dean wants to go all out today._

**7:13am Are you allowed to pick the music**

_7:14am Okay, maybe not /all/ out._

**7:17am See if you can get him to let you drive**

_8:30am He said yes. I’m allowed to drive for an hour._

_8:30am I’ll tlak to you later, Nick._

**8:32am Talk to you later**

**10:06am How was the driving?**

_10:18 Not much fun. Dean was freaking out the whole time._

**10:19am At least you got to pick the music**

_10:24am At least I got to pick the music._

**1:26pm What time will you be getting back to stanford**

_1:31pm Not too late. Probably around 10 or 11._

**1:34pm Is jess going to wait up for you**

_1:35pm Probably not. She’s got an early class tomorrow._

_1:36pm She did say she’d bake me cookies, though._

**1:38pm Does she make good cookies**

_1:43pm The best._

**1:46pm Send me some**

_1:49pm I’ll try._

**1:50pm Thanks**

**5:55pm Oh yeah, how was the beach?**

_5:59pm It was nice. Warmer than I expected._

**6:04pm Ah yes. California beaches**

_6:09pm Did you do anything today?_

**6:12pm No**

**6:12pm I considered another hike but im still worn out from yesterday**

_6:15pm You liked the hike, then?_

**6:17pm Yeah it was nice**

**6:17pm Somethig to do**

_6:18pm Good. :) You need to get out more._

**6:19pm !!! you used an emoticon :D**

_6:20pm Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to you later._

**6:22pm Talk to you later**

**6:23pm Text me when you get back home**

_10:33pm Almost home. Like, five minutes away._

**10:42pm Youll have to tell me about jess’ cookies**

Thursday

**7:03am Sam?**

**9:42am Youre usually awake by now**

**9:42am Late night?**

**2:26pm Im getting kinda worried**

**3:15pm Are you ok**

**3:15pm Are you mad at me**

**7:01pm Sam**

**7:59pm Im really worried**

Friday

**5:20am Please at least tell me if youre alright**

**12:03pm I wish i had deans number so i could see if youre ok**

Saturday

**3:11am Are you even alive**

Sunday

**1:35am Sam please**

**1:35am idc if youre mad at me please just tell me if youre alive**

**11:11pm I wish you would tell me if youre ok**

**11:52pm Please dont be dead**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call and a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I promise things will get better after this, though there will be a bit of a time skip between this chapter and the next.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

****

** November 7-13, 2005 **

Monday

**2:15pm [Calling Sam]**

“The number you have dialled is not available at this moment.”

**[Ending Call]**

**[Call Time: 00:01:05]**

**2:19pm Please answer me sam**

 

Tuesday

**7:34am Ill leave you alone now**

**7:34am Ill wait for you**

Thursday

_2:49am Nick._

**2:50am Sam**

**2:51am Are you ok**

_2:53am Jess died._

**2:59am What happened?**

_3:02am There was a fire at the apartment_

_3:02am I was too late_

**3:05am Im so sorry sam**

**3:05am Are you ok**

_3:06am I dropped out_

**3:07am Of school?**

_3:09am I’m back out on the road with dean_

_3:10am I cant handle being near Stanford right now_

**3:15am For how long?**

_3:16am A year, at least._

**3:17am Will you go back after**

_3:19am I don’t knoq yet._

**3:20am Are you on the road right now**

_3:23am We stopped at a motel. Dean’s sleeping right now._

**3:24am You cant sleep?**

_3:24am No_

_3:25am I’m sorry I worried you._

**3:26am Its fine. I understand**

_3:29am I should have texted you. You thought I was dead._

**3:30am You were going through alot**

_3:46am Thank you Nick. For understanding._

**3:49am Thats what im here for**

_3:50am I think I’m going to try to sleep now._

_3:50am I’ll talk to you later._

**3:53am Talk to you later**

Friday

_12:01am Could I call you?_

**12:02am Of course**

_12:04am [Calling Nick]_

_“_ **Sam?”**

_“Hey, Nick.”_

**“...You sound just like I expected you to.”**

_“Really? You sound nothing like I expected you to.”_

**“What did you expect me to sound like?”**

_“I expected your voice to be...raspier.”_

**“Like a smoker?”**

_“Yeah.”_

**“I don’t smoke.”**

_“Really?_

**“Really.”**

_“...”_

**“What’s up, Sam?”**

_“You said you have nightmares, right?”_

**“...Yes.”**

_“How do you deal with it?”_

**“Are you having nightmares, Sam?”**

_“I was right there. I saw her burn, Nick. I wanted to save her but Dean dragged me out. I wish I hadn’t invited him in.”_

**“I’m glad you invited him in. It’s not your fault, Sam.”**

_“I could have saved her.”_

**“She was already burning, Sam. It was too late.”**

_“If I had just been a couple minutes earlier-”_

**“Then you would be dead right now.”**

_“...I wish I was.”_

**“No.”**

_“Nick-”_

**“No. You don’t get to say shit like that, Sam. Jess would want you to live.”**

_“How do you know what she would have wanted? You never fucking met her.”_

**“Sam, please...”**

_“...I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. I’m just...”_

**“I know, Sam, I know.”**

_“I’m glad you’re here.”_

**“I’ll always be here for you.”**

_“...Could you stay on the phone with me?”_

**“Of course. Do you want me to tell you a story?”**

_“If you don’t mind.”_

**“Right, well, Gabriel plays a lot of pranks on people, and he was just as bad when we were kids as he is now. Maybe even worse. Anyway, one time we were at the park, and Gabriel went up to this little boy and started talking to him. Our dad thought he was just making a friend, and Michael and I were playing with each other so no one was really paying that much attention. Suddenly, we hear the boy burst into tears, and our dad rushes over, along with the other boy’s mom. Turns out Gabriel had somehow managed to convince the boy that he had been abducted by aliens at some point in his life, and that they were going to come back for him on his next birthday to slow dance with him. Our dad wasn’t even mad, he just burst out laughing. I’m pretty sure he wrote it into one of his books. The other boy’s mom was pissed, though. So was Michael, who was always the righteous one.”**

_“It sounds like Gabriel was a handful.”_

**“He was. At one point the pranks got so bad our dad needed a break, and sent all of us off to live with his sister and her son, Raphael, for a couple weeks.”**

_“That’s- Oh shit.”_

**“What is it?”**

_“I forgot to quit my job before I left. I’ve had my phone off and I didn’t even-”_

**“It’s fine. I’ll tell Gabriel. He can contact the Stanford store and let them know.”**

_“Thank you, Nick. For everything.”_

**“Anything for you, Sam. Do you still need me to stay on the phone with you?”**

_“No, I think I’ll be okay.”_

**“Alright. Feel free to call me anytime.”**

_“Thank you, Nick. Talk to you later.”_

**“Talk to you later.”**

_[Ending Call]_

_[Call Time: 01:07:34]_

**11:21am How are you feeling**

_11:29am Tired._

**11:30am I hear that happens when you dont sleep**

_11:33am Haha. You’re so funny Nick._

**11:36am I try**

**11:42am Where are you**

_11:43am Do you realize how creepy you sound sometimes?_

**11:51am Im not trying to be creepy**

_11:52am I have to go._

**11:53am Ok**

**11:54am Talk to you later**

_9:12pm Sorry about this morning._

**9:15pm Its fine**

**9:15pm Youre going through alot**

**10:01pm Do you want me to leave you alone for a while**

_10:02pm I don’t want to be alone._

**10:04pm Ok**

**10:05pm Do you wanna talk on the phone again**

_10:10pm No, it’s fine._

**10:11pm Ok**

**10:11pm Let me know if you need anything**

_10:13pm Thanks, Nick._

Saturday

_5:51am Washington._

**6:05am What?**

_6:06am We’re in Washington._

**6:08am Oh. DC?**

_6:09am The state._

_6:13am I’m really sorry, Nick._

**6:17am ?**

_6:19am I’ve been an asshole since Jess died._

**6:20am Do you need more time?**

_6:22am That might be better._

**6:25am Ill give you some space then**

**6:25am Text me whne youre ready to talk again**

_6:30am Thank you, Nick._

**6:32am Talk to you later, Sam.**

_6:32am Talk to you later, Nick._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A renewed friendship.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

** December 12-18, 2005 **

Monday

_1:28pm Hey, Nick._

**1:45pm Hello sam**

_1:47pm I’ve finally got my shit together, I think. I’m sorry for causing so much trouble._

**1:49pm I understand**

_1:50pm How are you?_

**2:01pm Where do we stand?**

_2:03pm What?_

**2:03pm You and i**

**2:04pm Where do we stand**

_2:06pmI’d like to go back to being friends again._

**2:15pm Is that what we were?**

_2:19pm Yes. At least, I thought so._

**2:20pm I did too**

_2:24pm Do you think we could just go back to being friends, then?_

_2:24pm I understand if you don’t want to. I was acted like an asshole then I left you for a month._

**2:25pm I would like that**

_2:30pm Great! :)_

**2:32pm :)**

**2:32pm Im glad to see my emoticons rubbed off on you**

_2:34pm Yeah, you win this time._

**2:35pm I always win sam**

_2:37pm No you don’t._

**2:37pm Yes i do**

_2:38pm Alright, maybe you do._

**2:41pm See? i told you**

_2:42pm Fuck. I walked into that one._

_2:42pm But seriously, I’m glad we’re talking again, Nick._

**2:45pm Me too, sam :)**

_2:46pm I’ll talk to you later?_

**2:48pm Talk to you later**

Tuesday

_10:03am Do you want live updates of this road trip, too?_

**10:05am Yes**

**10:05am Where r u now**

_10:12am Missouri._

**10:14am Any plans to go to kansas?**

_10:15am Not Lawrence, sorry._

**10:17am No worries**

**10:18am I guess i cant call you college boy anymore, huh?**

_10:19am Nope. Looks like you’re going to have to just call me my real name._

**10:22am But thats no fun**

_10:23am Too bad._

**10:35am Ill think of something eventually**

_10:37am I’ll enjoy my freedom while it lasts._

**10:39am What are you up to now**

_10:45am We’re on the road. We slept at a motel last night and stopped at a diner earlier for breakfast._

_10:46am We don’t really do much besides drive. It’s nice._

**10:49am Are yu planning on making any stops**

_10:50am We’re going to head out to see our uncle, Bobby, tomorrow actually. He lives in South Dakota._

**10:52am Thats cool**

_10:54am Yeah, I haven’t seen him since I went away for school._

**10:56am I hope it goes well then :D**

_10:57am What have you been up to?_

**10:59am Avoiding my emoticons i see**

_11:05am Avoiding my questions, I see._

**11:11am Its probably best i dont answer it**

_11:12am Nick._

**11:14am Ive mostly just been drinking**

_11:16am Isn’t that expensive?_

**11:17am Rich, remember?**

_11:20am Oh, yeah._

_11:20am Don’t your brothers think it’s a bit unhealthy?_

**11:25am Michael disapproves, but he disapproves of everything i do. Gabriel used to encourage me.**

_11:26am Used to?_

**11:28am Now he jut avoids talking about it**

**11:28am I think they both just wanna pretend its not happening**

_11:30am Are you drunk right now?_

**11:31am Im possibly a little drunk**

_11:33am Nick._

**11:34am Im not drinking right now**

**11:34am Im just slightly drunk from earlier**

_11:36am You should go take a walk. You liked that hike you went on a while ago, right?_

**11:37am You remember that?**

_11:40am Yes, and I think it’s time you went on another hike._

_11:40am Have you even left the house since we last talked?_

**11:45am ...no**

_11:49am Go take a hike._

**11:50am Its raining**

_11:53am Go. Take Gabriel’s dog again._

**11:54am alright**

**11:55am Can i let him get eaten this time**

_11:56am Sure, just as long as you leave the house._

_1:11pm I have just realized that I agreed to let you kill a dog. Please tell me you didn’t let Gabriel’s dog get eaten._

**1:30pm Unfortunately he did not get eaten**

_1:35pm Good._

_1:35pm How was your hike_

**1:43pm Im very muddy**

**1:43pm so is Gabes dog but he can deal with that when he gets home**

_1:45pm Poor Gabriel._

**1:46pm Hell live**

**1:46pm Im gonna tke a shower**

_1:50pm Alright, talk to you later. Thanks for listening._

**1:51pm Talk to you later**

 

Wednesday

**3:05pm How long until you get to sd**

_3:06pm We’re already there._

_3:06pm About 10 min. away from Bobby_

**3:10pm Tell me how things go**

_3:13pm I will._

_3:13pm I should probably go now._

**3:15pm Talk to you later**

_7:25pm Bobby was happy to see me again._

**7:29pm Did he say anything about you not talking to him**

_7:34pm He called me an idjit, but that’s just his way of showing affection._

**7:40pm Im glad things went well**

_7:44pm Yeah, me too._

_7:45pm I would never admit it to him or Dean, but I was kind of nervous._

**7:46pm That seems natural**

_7:49pm You said you were in the military, right?_

_7:49pm What was it like going home?_

**7:54pm Thats not something i really want to talk abot**

_7:59pm Okay, sorry for bringing it up._

**8:06pm Its fine**

**8:06pm I understand your curiosity**

_8:07pm Have you drank at all today?_

**8:10pm No**

_8:11pm Good. I’m glad._

**8:13pm Have you**

_8:15pm That’s not the same._

**8:19pm So you have**

_8:28pm Yes, but it’s different._

**8:30pm I never said anything about your coping methods**

_8:35pm You’re right. I’m sorry._

**8:36pm Its alright**

_8:40pm I’ll talk to you later?_

**8:41pm Talk to you later :***

_8:43pm Nick, do you know what that emoticon means?_

**8:44pm Yes**

_8:45pm Okay._

Thursday

_8:04pm Could I talk to you about something kind of serious?_

**8:10pm Of course**

_8:16pm Bobby knows where my dad is._

**8:18pm Is that a good or bad thing**

_8:19pm I don’t know._

**8:20pm How do you feel about your dad**

_8:23pm The last time I saw him was the day I left for Stanford. He told me that I was abandoning the family and not to come back._

_8:23pm As if he didn’t abandon Dean and I everyday when we were kids._

**8:26pm Do you want to see him again**

_8:29pm I don’t know. But Dean does, and I don’t have anywhere to go but with him._

**8:30pm You cant stay with Bobby?**

_8:35pm I’m sure he would be fine with it, but Icouldn’t abandon Dean like that. He needs me._

**8:36pm And you need him**

_8:38pm Yeah, I guess I do._

**8:43pm It doesnt sound like you have much of a choice then**

_8:46pm No, I don’t._

**8:49pm Im here for you sam**

_8:50pm Thank you, Nick._

**8:53pm Just remember that when you see your dad**

_8:55pm I will._

**8:56pm Where is he anyway?**

_8:59pm Chicago._

**9:04pm When does dean want to leave**

_9:09pm Dean wants to stay with Bobby for Christmas, so we’re going to drive around a bit then come back here to celebrate. Dean wants us to celebrate New Year’s alone, so we’ll drive around some more until after that. Then we’ll head out to Chicago._

**9:18pm You have time to prepare then**

_9:19pm Yeah, I just hope I’m ready when it’s time._

**9:20pm You will be**

**9:21pm Talk to you later?**

_9:23pm Talk to you later._

 

Friday

_7:32am Dean has decided that we’re going to New Paltz, New York for most of next week._

**7:34am Whats in new paltz**

_7:37am I have no idea. I think Dean just chose it at random, honestly._

**7:39am Well hopefully you find something there**

_7:42am Yeah, hopefully._

_7:43am What are you up to?_

**7:45am What do you think**

_7:46am Are you drinking?_

**7:48am I was. You distracted me**

_7:49am How much did you drink?_

**7:52am Quarter a bottle of vodka**

_7:53am Seriously?_

**7:55am Yes**

_7:58am When?_

**8:00am Likw 10 mins before you first texted me**

_8:03am Are you not drunk right now?_

**8:06am Not really**

**8:06am I drink alot**

**8:06am Can we please talk about something else**

_8:10am Okay. Do you celebrate Christmas?_

**8:13am Yeah**

**8:13am Its one of the rare times michael, gabriel and i all get together and act like a family**

_8:15am Do you decorate?_

**8:19am I do. I have nothing else to do and it annoys michael so its a win win**

_8:20am Why am I not surprised?_

_8:21am Do you guy exchange gifts?_

**8:23am Not really**

**8:23am Gabriel brings home a ton of candy but thats just bc hes trying to shove his disgusting habit on us**

_8:26am Disgusting habit?_

**8:29am He pretty much always has some kind of sugary treat in his mouth**

_8:30am That is so unhealthy._

**8:35am For once i agree with you**

**8:35am Ive actually got to go though so ill talk to you later**

_8:40am Okay, talk to you later._

Saturday

_10:51am Is everything alright?_

**10:53am Yeah sorry**

**10:53am Michael came home from a business trip yesterday**

_10:54am Oh. How long was he gone?_

**10:59am About a month**

_11:02am Were you alone while we weren’t talking?_

**11:06am Gabriel came and went**

_11:10am I’m so sorry, Nick._

**11:12am Dont be**

**11:13am Its not your fault**

**11:13am Anyway gabes coming home from a ‘business’ trip today so this should be fun**

_11:16am I thought Gabriel and Michael got along?_

**11:17am They get along better than michael and i but michael doesnt approve of his ‘lifestyle’ and things are always tense when gabe comes home from ‘business’ trips**

_11:19am What’s with the quotation marks?_

**11:21am Gabe is gay and his trips arent always for the work kind of business**

_11:24am Oh_

**11:25am Hes not actually gay gay. Hes bi**

_11:29am Michael doesn’t approve?_

**11:30am Hes very traditional**

**11:31am Gabriels helping him get better though**

**11:49am Is that a problem for you**

_11:50am No! Dean’s actually bi, too. I think. He’s never actually come out but I’ve seen him with both girls and guys so. He’s definitely not straight, at least._

**11:52am But youre straight**

_11:53am Yeah. What about you?_

**11:55am Gay**

**11:55am Which is another reason michael and i dont get along very well**

_11:59am You said Gabriel’s helping him get better, though?_

**12:02pm He likes gabe a lot more than me**

**12:02pm Everyone does**

**12:02pm Hes a likeable guy**

_12:06pm You’re pretty likeable, too._

**12:08pm If you say so**

**12:08pm Anyway i should probably go again. Gabe should be home soon**

_12:10pm Alright. Talk to you later!_

**12:10pm Talk to you later**

Sunday

**4:23am SAM \ (•** **◡** **•) /**

_4:26am Nick?_

_4:26am Is everything alright_

**4:27am EVERYTHING IS GREAT**

_4:29am Why are you shouting_

**4:34am IM JUST SO HAPPY**

_4:36am why_

_4:36am Its 4am_

**4:37am I KNOW**

**4:37am ISNT IT GREAT**

_4:40am Not really_

**4:42am WHY NOT**

_4:43am Go to sleep nick_

**4:43am OKAY**

_9:02am So are you going to explain what happened this morning?_

**9:03am What do you mean**

_9:04am Your weird 4am texts?_

**9:06am ?**

**9:06am I dont see any 4am texts**

_9:07am Well trust me, you sent them. There was a lot of shouting._

**9:08am Oh no**

**9:08am I think you met gabriel**

_9:10am That actually makes a lot of sense._

**9:34am Yeah it was him. i asked**

**9:34am It wont happen again**

_9:36am How do you know that?_

**9:40am Gabe and michael dont underestimate my threats**

_9:42am Of course. At least I know where you get the emoticons from now._

_9:43am Anyway, this is the last day we’re spending with Bobby until Saturday, so I’m going to go spend some time with him. Talk to you later?_

**9:45am Talk to you later**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday party.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

****

** December 19-25, 2005 **

Monday

_9:02pm We’ve made it to New Paltz._

**9:06pm Are you planning on doing anything during your stay**

_9:12pm I’m just going to walk around, I think. It’s a really nice place. Pretty quiet, too. I think it’ll be nice._

**9:15pm It sounds like it will be nice**

_9:17pm Have you done anything today?_

**9:19pm I decorated for Christmas.**

_9:20pm Has Michael seen yet?_

**9:25pm Not yet. He should be home soon tho**

_9:28pm How overboard did you go with the decorations?_

**9:30pm Theres nowhere you wont find decorations**

_9:32pm Even the bedrooms and bathrooms?_

**9:35pm Especially the bedrooms and bathrooms**

_9:37pm I would feel bad for Michael but it sounds like he kind of deserves it._

**9:39pm He does**

_9:42pm Let me know how he reacts._

**9:43pm I will**

_9:45pm What about Gabriel?_

**9:46pm Oh he always loves my decorations**

_9:49pm At least someone appreciates all your hard work._

**9:52pm Yuo appreciate my hard work**

_9:56pm I’m not actually big on Christmas decorations._

**9:59pm Mine would change your mind**

_10:03pm Somehow, I don’t doubt that._

**10:05pm Ooh michaels home**

**10:05pm Ill talk to you later**

_10:06pm Talk to you later._

Tuesday

**5:15am I know youre probably asleep but michael was pissed when he got home**

**5:15am He went on about how i was ‘ruining the house’ and how he had to host a holiday party here for work this weekend**

**5:16am He told me i was going to have to clean it up**

**5:16am It was actually really funny**

**5:17am When gabe got home he laughed and gave me a lollipop**

_9:46am Are you going to clean it up?_

**9:50am Hell no**

**9:50am If he wants to get rid of my decoratiosn he can do it himself**

_9:52am Why does he want you to clean it up if the party he’s hosting is for the holiday’s, anyway?_

**9:57am Because the house has to look professional for all his snobby business partners**

_9:59am I’m guessing you don’t like his business partners?_

**10:05am You guess correctly**

**10:05am But thy hate me too so its fine**

_10:07am Why do they hate you?_

**10:14am Bad past decisions**

**10:14am Part of why michael hates me is also because of said decisions**

_10:17am Do you want to tell me about it?_

**10:20am Not particularly**

_10:23am Okay, that’s fine._

_10:24am Did you eat the lollipop?_

**10:24am ?**

_10:26am The one Gabriel gave you._

**10:29am Oh no. I actually forgot about it**

**10:30am Im gonna eat it now**

_10:35am What flavour?_

**10:39am Cherry**

_10:40am I prefer apple._

**10:42am Im sorry i dont think I can be friends with someone who likes apple more than cherry**

_10:44am I like cherry pie more than apple if that counts?_

**10:45am Ill allow it**

_10:46am I’m glad I could save our friendship._

_10:47am Anyway, I should probably go. Dean’s been asking a lot of questions about who I’m texting lately. Talk to you later?_

**10:49am Talk to you later**

Thursday

**10:59pm R u ever going to tell dean about me**

_11:02pm Yeah, eventually._

**11:05pm Y haveent u yet**

_11:08pm Are you drunk?_

**11:09pm Slightly**

**11:10pm How did u know**

_11:15pm You’re using text talk._

**11:16pm Danm**

_11:19pm How much did you drink?_

**11:20pm Doesnt matter**

_11:23pm It does to me._

**11:24pm Its fine**

_11:31pm Alright, just promise you’re not going to give yourself alcohol poisoning or choke on your own puke, alright?_

**11:33pm Prmise**

_11:35pm And text me in the morning so I know you didn’t die._

**11:37pm K**

_11:40pm Good night, Nick._

**11:43pm Gnight**

Friday

**1:34pm Im alive**

**1:34pm And sorry for last night**

_1:35pm It’s fine. I’m glad you’re alive._

**1:38pm Yeah**

_1:39pm How much did you drink?_

**1:42pm A lot**

_1:53pm I’m surprised your texting wasn’t worse._

**1:56pm Ive mastered the art of texting while drunk**

**1:56pm Mostly**

_1:58pm That is both an impressive and a sad skill._

**2:03pm Story of my life**

**2:07pm Are you heading back to bobbys today?**

_2:10pm Tonight, yeah._

**2:16pm Thats good**

**2:16pm Would it be ok if i called you tomorrow?**

_2:17pm Sure. Why, though?_

**2:19pm Michaels party is tomorrow**

_2:23pm You’re not going to join in?_

**2:26pm I wasnt invited**

_2:29pm It’s your house, though._

**2:35pm Its actually michaels**

**2:35pm Hes just kind enough to let me live here**

_2:36pm Oh. I didn’t know that._

_2:37pm But yeah, you can call me tomorrow. Just text me beforehand so I can get away from Bobby and Dean._

**2:39pm Thanks sam**

_2:42pm No problem._

_2:42pm Talk to you later._

**2:43pm Talk to you later**

 

Saturday

_11:03am What time does the party start?_

**11:06am 5**

_11:08am Do you have to clean the house?_

**11:09am Nah michael hired some high school kid to do it**

_11:11am Seriously?_

**11:16am Yeah**

_11:18am Holy shit._

**11:19am Dont tell michael but i paid the kid extra to leave the decorations in michaels room alone**

_11:23am Of course you did._

**11:28am Is it still ok if i call you later?**

_11:30am Yeah, just make sure you text me first._

**11:33am Got it**

**6:39pm Could i call you now**

_6:45pm Go ahead._

**6:46pm [Calling Sam]**

_“Hello?”_

**“Hello, Sam.”**

_“Hey, Nick.”_

**“How are things with Bobby?”**

_“Good! He and Dean are arguing about what kind of pie they’re going to make tomorrow.”_

**“Oh, you guys make your own pie?”**

_“Not every year, but this year, yeah.”_

**“Interesting.”**

_“How’s the party going?”_

**“I haven’t left my room once since it started and yet I’ve heard at least 5 people talk about me.”**

_“I’m sorry, Nick.”_

**“It’s fine.”**

_“Do you have any plans for Christmas?”_

**“Raphael is coming over tomorrow to celebrate with us.”**

_“Raphael?”_

**“She’s our cousin. Her mom is our dad’s sister. Her mom died a couple years ago, so she comes over for some holidays.”**

_“That’s cool.”_

**“Yeah, she’s not bad.”**

“...”

**“Could I ask you a question?”**

_“Yeah, shoot.”_

**“What happened to your dad? Why didn’t you know where he was?”**

_“Well, I told you how he felt about me going off the college. He and Dean stayed on the road after I went to school, but Dean eventually went back to Lawrence to settle down. Our dad took it hard—Dean was the one who followed every order. He left the car with Dean but stayed on the road. Dean says he stayed in contact for a while, but he stopped calling just before Dean and I started talking again in late August.”_

**“Sounds complicated.”**

_“Oh, trust me, it is.”_

**“I guess we’ve both got daddy issues, huh?”**

_“Hah, looks like it.”_

**“Any idea where you’re going next week?”**

_“I got an email today from a friend from Stanford. She invited me to go visit her in St. Louis for a little.”_

**“Are you going to go?”**

_“I don’t know yet. I’ll think about it and maybe talk to Dean about it on Monday. It would be nice to see her again, but...”_

**“I understand. If you do decide to go, just make sure you’re ready.”**

_“I think it might help me. It wouldn’t be Stanford and it—I don’t know. I never said goodbye to anyone, I just left with Dean after the funeral.”_

**“I’m sure no one blames you for leaving, Sam. It was a very difficult time for you.”**

_“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, I just- Could we talk about something else?”_

**“Of course. Anything in particular?”**

_“Can you hear anything from the party?”_

**“Give me a second.”**

“...”

**“Looks like you asked at the perfect time. It sounds like Gabriel just came home and is trying to join in. Michael’s trying really hard to kick him out or get him to go to his room without causing a big scene.”**

_“Why can’t Gabriel join?”_

**“Gabriel’s pranks would not be well received by these people.”**

_“Oh no.”_

**“Gabriel is starting to get louder. I’m going to peek outside and see what I can see...”**

_“Okay.”_

**“Michael’s face is extremely red and Gabriel looks very pleased with himself- oh. Oh no.”**

_“What is it?”_

**“Zachariah—this big-shot CEO guy—is standing under some mistletoe. Right next to Gabriel.”**

_“Oh my god—did Gabriel kiss him?”_

**“Language. But, yeah, it looks like it. Everyone seems frozen in place.”**

_“Sorry, but this—I can’t believe it. Right in front of Michael?”_

**“Oh, yes. This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this, but it’s the first time he’s done it in front of Michael’s business partners.”**

_“Has Michael done anything yet?”_

**“He seems to be recovering from his shock right now- Oh, he just grabbed Gabriel. He’s dragging him upstairs.”**

_“Is that Gabriel I hear laughing in the background?”_

**“Yep.”**

_“What’s Mi-”_

**“Shit, I have to go. Talk to you later, Sam.”**

_“Talk t-”_

**[Ending Call]**

**[Call Time: 01:28:49]**

Sunday

_12:00am Merry Christmas, Nick._

**12:00am Merry christmas, sam**

**12:01am And sorry about earlier. Michael caught me watching**

_12:03am Its cool. Did he yell at you?_

**12:05am No he was too angry at gabe to say anything to me**

_12:06am I still can’t believe he did that._

**12:10am I wish i was as surprised as you are**

_12:12am Do you know what happened after that?_

**12:15am No. Michael shoved me back in my room and took my phone and i heard him shouting at gabe but everyone is gone now**

**12:15am i actually fell asleep after michael took my phone so i have no idea what happened or when/why everyone left**

_12:17am I wish I was surprised you fell asleep._

**12:20am Im a growing boy sam i need my sleep**

_12:21am You’re literally 8 years older than me._

**12:26am Youre a growing boy that needs his sleep then**

**12:26am Good night sam**

_12:28am Goodnight, Nick._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken antics and a new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a small appearance this chapter.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

Dean

****

** December 26, 2005-January 1, 2006 **

Monday

_8:12am How was your Christmas?_

**8:19am It was alright. Michael was still pissed at gabe and raph was as arrogant as ever**

_8:23am I thought you liked Raphael?_

**8:25am I never said i didnt like her arrogance**

**8:25am How was your Christmas**

_8:29am It was good! It’s been nice spending time with Bobby again._

**8:31am What kind of pie did him and dean make**

_8:35am They made two—apple and cherry._

**8:39am We didnt have any pie**

_8:42am That’s blasphemous in Dean’s eyes._

**8:46am He really likes pie huh?**

_8:49am I’m pretty sure he loves pie more than me._

**8:50am What about his car**

_8:56am I don’t think he’s capable of loving anything as much as his car._

**8:59am Did he name his car**

_9:01am He calls her Baby._

**9:06am Thats not very original**

_9:10am What would you name your car?_

**9:12am Easy: i wouldnt**

_9:13am You’ve never named a car?_

**9:15am Nope**

**9:15am Have you**

_9:18am I’ve never actually owned a car._

**9:20am Really?**

_9:25am Yeah. I never needed one until I left for university, but then I couldn’t afford a car, so I just found other methods of transportation._

**9:27am Did you take the bus or something**

_9:29am Usually, yeah. I would also bike on good days._

**9:31am That doesnt surprise me**

_9:33am What do you mean?_

**9:35am Youre obviously really into health stuff with your good diets so you biking isnt much of a surprise. Do you run too?**

_9:36am I do, but how do you know about my dietary habits?_

**9:38am I deduced it based on your reaction to gas station food and gabe’s candy addiction**

**9:38am Im still struggling with the fact you worked at a candy shop though. It doesnt really fit**

_9:40am Everything in moderation, Nick._

_9:40am Also I was a poor college student. I took whatever job I could get._

**9:43am That makes sense**

_9:45am I need to go talk to Dean. Talk to you later?_

**9:48am Talk to you later**

_7:14pm We’re heading out to St. Louis tomorrow._

**7:21pm To visit your friend?**

_7:23pm Rebecca, yeah._

**7:35pm I hopw your visit goes well :)**

_7:42pm Thanks, Nick._

**7:45pm Talk to you later?**

_7:46pm Talk to you later._

Tuesday

**8:34am I unfortunately think youve been a good influence on me**

_8:36am Good, but why?_

**8:40am Im tempted to go on a hike**

_8:43am Go._

**8:45am Ill go once gabe leaves around 9**

_8:47am He has a bit of a latr start._

**8:49am He always talks about how owning your own company means making your own hours**

_8:50am I guess that makes sense._

_8:50am Are you going to take his dog again?_

**8:51am No gabe got mad bc he got all muddy last time so ill let him walk his own dog**

_8:54am What’s the dog’s name, anyway?_

**8:59am I have no idea**

**8:59am Knowing gabe its probably snickers or something**

_9:02am How do you not know the dogs name?_

**9:03am Hes not my dog and ive never really heard gabe call him anything**

_9:04am Maybe you should ask._

**9:05am No that would ruin the mystery**

**9:05am He just left so im gonna go on my hike now**

_9:07am Alright, talk to you later._

**9:07am Talk to you later**

**11:34am I now remember why you being a good influence is unfortunate**

_11:35am Why?_

**11:39am While nature is beautiful it is also vicious**

_11:41am What happened?_

**11:43am I fell in a stream and im pretty sure my ankle is broken**

_11:45am Are you going to see a doctor?_

**11:46am I dont have a doctor**

_11:48am Then go to the hospital. You can afford it, right?_

**11:50am I dont like going out in public**

**11:50am I was in the military ill be fine ive have worse**

_11:54am Please tell me you at least know how to take care of it._

**11:56am Kind of. Ill ask michael to help me**

_11:58am I still think you should go see a doctor._

**11:59am Ill survive**

_12:02am If you say so..._

**12:04am Its just a broken ankle sam**

_12:05am Broken bones can leave permanent damage if not treated properly._

**12:08am Ill go see a doc if things get worse but until then ill be fine**

_12:10am Alright. But once you’re better you’re going to start going on hikes again._

**12:12am Ugh**

**12:12am Fine**

_12:15am Good._

 

Wednesday

**2:22pm How are things going with your friend**

_2:26pm Good. Dean keeps trying to hit on her, though._

**2:27pm Shes not interested?**

_2:29pm Nope. Her brother’s coming over today, though, so hopefully Dean will let up for a little while._

**2:30pm Oh youre staying at her house?**

_2:33pm No, we’re staying in a motel. We just spend most of our time at her house._

**2:35pm What have you been doing**

_2:36pm Not much. We’ve mostly just been hanging out. We’re going to go to a bar tomorrow._

**2:38pm So youll be drinking**

_2:40pm Oh. Yeah. Unless you don’t want me to._

**2:42pm Im not going to control you sam**

_2:43pm I just don’t want to upset you._

**2:45pm Ill be fine**

**2:45pm But you have to stop scolding me every time i get drunk**

_2:46pm I don’t scold you._

**2:49pm You kinda do**

_2:50pm Alright. I’ll stop scolding you when you drink._

**2:53pm Thank you**

_2:54pm Are we good?_

**2:55pm Were good**

_2:56pm Good. Talk to you later?_

**2:57pm Talk to you later**

 

Thursday

**10:45pm Are you drunk yet**

_10:46pm maybe_

**10:47pm I didnt drink today just so i could be fully sober while you got drunk**

_10:49pm why_

**10:50pm Blackmail mostly**

_10:54pm what kind of blcakmail r u looking fro_

**10:55pm Your drunken antics**

_10:55pm [Calling Nick]_

**“Hello, Sam.”**

_“Nick. Nick, I’m really drunk.”_

**“I can tell. How much did you drink?”**

_“Can’t remember.”_

**“You should always keep track of what you drink.”**

_“Sure, dad.”_

**“Did you just call me dad?”**

_“Yes.”_

**“Well, at least I know what kinks you’re into now. That’s good blackmail.”**

_“Wh-no. Wait. I don’t have a daddy kink. Nick, no.”_

**“M-hmm.”**

_“Niiick.”_

**“Don’t you mean daddy?”**

_“Nooo. Nick.”_

**“See, this is why I wanted to be sober for this experience... I never thought I’d say that.”**

_“Don’t be sad, Nick. Nicky. No, Nick.”_

**“So far you’ve called me daddy and Nicky. This will definitely be good blackmail.”**

_“I never called you daddy-“_

“-the fuck are you talking to, Sammy?”

**“Sam?”**

_“Shh, Dean. I’m on the phone.”_

“Give me that. Hello?”

**“Hello. Are you Dean?”**

“Who the fuck are you?”

_“-Dean give that back.”_

**“I’m Sam’s friend.”**

“He’s never mentioned you.”

**“Maybe this is a conversation you should have with him when you’re both sober.”**

“Don’t tell me what to do, you cree- Hey!”

_“Nick. Nick. I’m so sorry.”_

**“It’s fine, Sam. This has been very amusing.”**

_“I’m mortified.”_

**“You’ll feel better once you’re sober. Actually, you’ll probably feel worse. Sorry, Sam.”**

_“...I really like your voice.”_

**“Maybe you should stop drinking now, Sam.”**

_“Really. It’s nice. I like it.”_

**“Okay, Sam. When was the last time you ate or drank some water?”**

_“I dunno.”_

**“Go get some water, and eat something if you can.”**

_“Okay.”_

**“Goodbye, Sam. I’ll talk to you later.”**

_“Talk to you later, Nick.”_

**[Ending Call]**

**[Call Time: 01:01:55]**

 

Friday

_3:14pm I only have vague memories of last night and they all fill me with regret._

**3:15pm Do you remember calling me daddy**

_3:16pm Did I really do that? I’m so sorry, Nick._

**3:18pm It was funny**

**3:18pm Do you remember dean taking your phone and talking to me**

_3:19pm I do remember that. I’m sorry for everything that happened last night._

**3:21pm Dont worry it was amusing**

_3:26pm I hate myself._

**3:29pm Aw dont say that sammy**

_3:30pm Don’t call me Sammy._

**3:33pm Don’t call me Nicky.**

_3:38pm Oh, no. I actually called you that?_

**3:40pm Yep**

_3:45pm I’m turning off my phone next time I get drunk._

**3:49pm But then who will be there to entertain me**

_3:50pm You can entertain yourself._

**3:54pm That sounds dirty sam**

_3:56pm I hate you._

**3:58pm Pretty sure thats not how you felt last night**

_4:05pm I don’t even want to know. I’m going to pretend last night never happened._

**4:06pm Dont worry i wrote down all the good parts anyway**

_4:10pm Of course you did._

**4:15pm Ill talk to you later :D**

_4:19pm Talk to you later, Nick._

 

Saturday

_5:53am Are you doing anything for New Years?_

**5:56am Gabe, michael and i usually all get together and get drunk**

_5:59am Michael gets drunk?_

**6:01am Sometimes he stops being uptight for a couple minutes. New years is one of those few times**

**6:01am What are you doing**

_6:03am Dean and I usually find an empty field and set off fireworks. Then we just sit on the Impala and drink beer until we get tired._

**6:05am That sounds nice**

_6:06am It is._

_6:06am I could call you at midnight, if you want._

**6:07am That would be nice**

_6:08am Cool. I’ll talk to you later, then._

**6:08am Talk to you later**

_10:33pm Dean and I have found a field and are getting ready to set off fireworks._

**10:35pm Michael gabe and i r all sufficiently drunk**

_10:36pm Looks like New Years Eve is going well for both of us, then._

_10:40pm Still want me to call at midnight?_

**10:42pm Yes**

_10:45pm Okay, talk to you then._

Sunday

_12:00am [Calling Nick]_

**“Hi.”**

_“Hey, Nick. Happy New Year.”_

**“Happy New Year... Do you have a revo-resov-resolution?”**

_“How drunk are you?”_

**“Shhh. Answer my question.”**

_“I do.”_

**“What is it?”**

_“I’ll tell you if I succeed.”_

**“Ugh. Fine.”**

_“What about you?”_

**“What about me?”**

_“Do you have a New Year’s resolution?”_

**“I think I want to try to leave the house more... Try to make up for what I’ve done.”**

_“What did you do?”_

**“Bad things, Sam. Bad things.”**

_“Are you okay?”_

**“I’m fine.”**

_“I’m sorry for bringing it up.”_

**“S’okay.”**

_“Happy New Year, Nick. I’ll talk to you later.”_

**“Talk to you later. Happy New Year.”**

_[Ending Call]_

_[Call Time: 00:15:04]_

 

**4:20pm Are you going to go look for your dad now?**

_4:21pm Dean wants to, yeah._

**4:22pm Do you**

_4:26pm I think so. As much of an asshole he could be he’s still my dad._

**4:29pm I hope everything goes well with him**

_4:35pm Me too. Talk to you later?_

**4:36pm Talk to you later**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped two weeks between this chapter and the last (there's only so much I can write), but Sam and Nick/Lucifer definitely talked during that time.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

 

** January 16-22, 2006 **

Monday

_2:12am We finally found our dad._

**2:15am Where did you find him**

_2:16am A bar. Dean was ready to give up and went to the bar to get drunk. It was just chance that he was there, too._

**2:17am Im glad you found him**

_2:19am Yeah. He’s really drunk right now, but hopefully he’ll be okay in the morning._

**2:20am Is he an angry drunk**

_2:22am Yeah._

**2:25am Has he said anything to you**

_2:27am He’s drunk. He doesn’t mean it._

**2:29am If you say so**

**2:30am Are you happy to see him again**

_2:33am I’m not sure how I feel yet, honestly._

**2:35am Thats ok sam**

_2:39am Dean’s so happy but I just don’t know._

**2:40am Thats not your fault. You cant always control your feelings**

_2:41am Thanks for being here for me, Nick. I don’t say that enough._

**2:43am I should be the one thanking you**

_2:46am Why?_

**2:47am You gave me someone to talk to and get me out of the house**

_2:48am That reminds me, how’s your ankle?_

**2:50am Its alright. Still really painful but it’s healing**

_2:55am I still think you should see a doctor._

**2:56am Im fine**

_2:57am If you say so._

_2:57am Talk to you later?_

**3:00am Talk to you later**

**5:46pm Im assuming your dad has sobered up by now**

_5:49pm He has. He apologized to me and told me he’s missed me._

**5:50pm How do feel about that**

_5:52pm Good. He seemed really genuine._

**5:53pm Im glad things worked out**

_5:55pm Me too._

**5:57pm What next**

_5:59pm Dad is going to join us on our road trip for a little while._

**5:33pm I thought i was your dad**

_5:35pm I thought we got past that._

**5:36pm Ill never let you live that down**

_5:39pm I hate you so much._

**5:42pm No your dont**

_5:46pm There’s still time._

**5:49pm Theres still time for a lot of things**

_5:50pm What do you mean?_

**5:51pm Youll find out one day**

_5:52pm Nick._

**5:53pm Talk to you later sam**

_5:54pm I hate you._

 

Tuesday

**9:04pm You dont actually hate me do you?**

**11:25pm Sam?**

Wendesday

_4:18am [Calling Nick]_

**“...Sam?”**

_“There’s been an accident, Nick.”_

**“What happened?”**

_“We got into a car accident Monday night.”_

**“Oh, fuck. Are you okay, Sam?”**

_“I’m fine, just a broken arm and a concussion... My dad died on impact.”_

**“I’m so sorry, Sam. How’s Dean?”**

_“... He’s dying, Nick.”_

**“Oh, Sam.”**

_“He’s comatose and there’s... there’s nothing I can do. I don’t even know how I’m going to pay the hospital bills. I don’t know what I’m going to do, Nick. I don’t know how I’m going to live without Dean.”_

**“Don’t think like that. Dean will pull through, just wait.”**

_“... What if it’s my fault?_

**“What is?”**

_“Jess and my dad are dead. Dean is dying. What if it’s somehow my fault? What if something’s wrong with me?”_

**“Nothing is wrong with you, Sam. This isn’t your fault. It’s all just terrible accidents and I’m so sorry you have to go through them, but it’s not your fault, and Dean will be okay.”**

_“Even if he is okay I still can’t afford his hospital bill. I don’t know what to do, Nick.”_

**“What’s your last name?”**

_“What?”_

**“Last name.”**

_“Why?”_

**“I’ll pay the hospital bills.”**

_“I can’t ask you to do that.”_

**“You’re not asking. I’m offering.”**

_“I can’t_ let _you do that.”_

**“I don’t care. I can afford it. Just tell me your last name and I’ll cover it.”**

_“Nick, you can’t.”_

**“Sam.”**

_“Winchester. Our last name is Winchester.”_

**“Thank you. Everything will be okay.”**

_“Is there any way I can repay you?”_

**“Promise me we’ll meet one day.”**

_“Okay, I promise we will meet one day.”_

**“Good.”**

_“That doesn’t feel like enough...”_

**“It’s enough for me. I’ll talk to you later, Sam.”**

_“Talk to you later, Nick. Thank you so much.”_

**[Ending Call]**

**[Call Time: 01:12:56]**

Thursday

**8:13am Hows dean**

_8:16am Better than yesterday. The doctors think he might actually make it._

**8:18am Im glad, sam**

_8:23am Thank you. For paying._

**8:25am Youre my friend sam. I would do anything for you**

_8:29am Still, thank you, Nick. Let me know if there’s ever anything you need._

**8:30am I will**

**8:30am Are you taking care of yourself**

_8:33am Yes._

**8:35am When did you last eat**

_8:40am I don’t know._

**8:42am Go get something to eat**

_8:43am I don’t want to leave Dean._

**8:45am You need to eat. Im sure he would tell you the same thing if he was awake**

**8:45am Youre not any good to him if youre dying of starvation**

_8:49am Okay._

**8:50am Get some coffee or something too**

_8:52am Okay. Thank you, Nick._

**8:53am Call me if you need anything**

_8:55am I will._

**8:56am Talk to you later**

_8:58am Talk to you later._

Friday

_3:01pm Dean’s doing even better today. The doctors are optimistic._

**3:02pm Im so glad sam**

_3:03pm Me too. Thanks for being here for me, again._

**3:09pm No prob**

_3:12pm My dad’s funeral is going to be on Sunday._

**3:16pm Can u afford it**

_3:17pm Just barely, yeah._

**3:20pm Hopefully dean will be awake fro it**

_3:21pm Yeah, I hope so._

**3:35pm Ill keep my scehdule clear so u can call if u need me**

_3:36pm You’re schedule is always clear, Nick._

**3:39pm I can pretend**

_3:40pm Thanks, Nick._

**3:41pm Np**

_3:46pm Are you drunk?_

**3:50pm Is it obviosu**

_3:53pm I’ve started to learn the signs._

**3:55pm Sorry**

_3:56pm Hey, we agreed no scolding, right?_

**3:59pm :)**

**4:09pm Im glad ur feeling better**

_4:10pm You really helped with that._

**4:16pm Im glad i could help**

_4:19pm Me too._

_4:19pm I’ll talk to you later, Nick._

**4:20pm Tlak to you later**

 

Saturday

_9:26am Dean woke up. Thought you might want to know._

**9:30am Thats great sam**

_9:33am I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for paying the hospital bills._

**9:35am Will you tell dean?**

_9:43am Of course. He doesn’t remember talking to you that night at the bar but he deserves to know the person who helped save his life._

**9:45am You should go back to him now. Im sure youd rather be with him than talking to me. We can talk later**

_9:50am Thanks, Nick. Talk to you later._

Sunday

_11:02pm [Calling Nick]_

**“Hello, Sam.”**

_“Hey, Nick.”_

**“How are you feeling?”**

_“The funeral was today.”_

**“I know.”**

_“It wasn’t as difficult as I expected. I miss him, but... I hadn’t seen him for a while, anyway. I think I’ll be okay.”_

**“That’s good. How’s Dean?”**

_“Not very good. I mean, he’s doing a lot better physically but he’s taken our dad’s death hard.”_

**“I’m sorry to hear that.”**

_“Yeah... Thanks for being here, Nick.”_

**“You keep saying that.”**

_“I’m just really grateful.”_

**“It’s no problem, Sam. You’re my friend and I like you.”**

_“I like you, too, Nick.”_

**“Really?”**

_“Yeah, you’re a great friend.”_

**“Right. I’m glad... I should probably go, though. Michael’s been even moodier than usual lately and I’m worried about keeping him up. Not really in the mood to face his wrath.”**

_“Hah, okay, good night.”_

**“Good night, Sam.”**

**[Ending Call]**

**[Call Time: 00:45:32]**


	11. Chapter 11

** January 23-29, 2006 **

Monday

**10:00am What are you going to do now**

_10:05am Bobby says he knows someone who used to be a family friend, and thinks we should go out and see her. Let her know what happened to our dad._

**10:09am Where does she live**

_10:10am Somewhere in Nebraska. She owns a bar, apparently._

**10:15am When are you going to go**

_10:17am Probably next week. I want to make sure Dean is feeling better first, and we’ll have to borrow a car from Bobby since the Impala was totalled._

**10:18am Oh no poor Baby. What will happen to it now**

_10:20am Dean somehow convinced Bobby to try and fix it, and he’ll be joining as soon as he’s able._

**10:23am So bobbys good with cars then?**

_10:24am Yeah, he owns a salvage yard._

**10:27am Interesting**

_10:29am You say that a lot._

**10:35am I like learning things about you**

_10:36am Well, what about you?_

**10:37am What do you mean**

_10:38am Tell me something about you._

**10:40am What do you want to know**

_10:42am Anything. Just tell me something interesting._

**10:43am I dont know if it counts as interesting but i dont lie. Ever. Anymore.**

_10:44am Anymore?_

**10:45am Lying is more trouble than its worth**

_10:49am I can agree with you on that._

_10:49am That does count as an interesting fact, by the way. I didn’t know that about you._

**10:50am Just remember that i would never lie to you sam**

_10:51am Thank you, Nick._

**10:53am Talk to you later?**

_10:54am Talk to you later._

Tuesday

**1:05pm Has bobby started on the car yet**

_1:10pm Yeah, he’s going to take a look at it today and see what he can do._

**1:12pm Thats good**

_1:13pm Yeah._

_1:13pm What’s up?_

**1:14pm Im bored**

_1:15pm I’m assuming that’s your subtle way of asking me to entertain you?_

**1:16pm Yes**

_1:17pm You can’t go out and do something?_

**1:18pm My ankle**

_1:19pm Oh, yeah._

_1:19pm You never really told me what you do all day._

**1:20pm Read mostly. Watch some tv sometimes. Sleep. Drink**

_1:21pm I can see why you’re bored._

**1:22pm Yeah**

_1:23pm What do you want to do?_

**1:24pm Would you rather?**

_1:25pm Alright._

**1:26pm Yay :D You start**

_1:28pm Would you rather be there for the creation of Earth or the end of it?_

**1:29pm Creation**

**1:29pm You?**

_1:30pm The end._

**1:31pm Really?**

_1:34pm Yeah._

**1:36pm Why**

_1:38pm We already have a idea how the Earth looked like when it was created, but we have no idea how the world is actually going to end. There’s so many possibilities._

_1:38pm Why would you want to be there for the creation?_

**1:39pm I think seeing how everything came to be, how things looked before humans, would be beautiful and amazing**

_1:40pm You make me tempted to change my answer to creation._

**1:41pm You should. Then we could see it together**

_1:42pm Alright, alright, it’s your turn now._

**1:43pm Would you rather continue your life or restart it**

_1:46pm Fuck, that’s a hard one. Give me a minute._

_1:51pm I think I’d rather continue. As terrible as my life has been lately, I have no idea how things would have turned out if I did things differently. Part of me really wants to say restart it, but there are things about this life that I don’t want to give up. Like Dean. Or you._

_1:51pm What about you?_

**1:52pm Restart**

_1:53pm That was quick._

**1:54pm I have a lot of regrets**

**1:54pm And you and i would meet anyway. Under different circumstances**

**1:54pm I know it**

_1:55pm How do you know that?_

**1:56pm We were always meant to meet sam**

_1:57pm What do you mean?_

**1:59pm Theres no such thing as coincidence**

_2:00pm I guess I can see what you mean._

_2:01pm We do get along surprisingly well._

**2:02pm I told you**

_2:03pm Alright, it’s my turn._

_2:03pm Would you rather be alone for the rest of your life or never alone for the rest of your life?_

**2:04pm Fuck sam**

**2:04pm Ill have to go with alone**

_2:05pm Really?_

**2:09pm Ive been alone for long amounts of time before but people really tire me out. I dont think i could handle being surrounded by people at the time for the rest of my life**

_2:10pm I don’t think I could be alone the rest of my life._

**2:11pm Youre also more sociable that i am**

_2:15pm I guess that’s true._

_2:15pm Your turn._

**2:17pm Would you rather stop the apocalypse and be separated from dean forever or be with dean and hope someone else deals with it?**

_2:18pm I’m assuming both isn’t a hidden option?_

**2:19pm Nope**

_2:32pm Stop the apocalypse. Dean would understand, and I don’t think I would ever be able to live with the guilt of letting innocent people die when I could have prevented it. Also, I wouldn’t have much time left with Dean if the world ended, anyway._

**2:34pm Interesting**

_2:35pm Yeah, and with that, I have to go. Talk to you later?_

**2:36pm Talk to you later**

Wednesday

_8:09pm Dean asked about the hospital bills today._

**8:21pm What did u tell him**

_8:23pm The truth._

**8:29pm How did he react**

8:30pm He’s pretty pissed. He thinks you’re some kind of creepy stalker.

**8:34pm Did u tell him im not a creepy stalker**

_8:36pm I told him you’re probably not a stalker._

**8:40pm Wbat about the creepy part**

_8:41pm You can be a little creepy sometimes._

**8:42pm Thanks for the vote of confidence**

_8:45pm Just trying to be honest._

**8:46pm Should i worry ur a creepy stalker**

_8:47pm I would be worried for you if the thought never crossed your mind._

**8:49pm Guess u should be worried then**

_8:50pm Really?_

**8:53pm Stranger danger doesnt particularly worry me**

_8:54pm Why not?_

**8:55pm Honestly if someone broke into the house rn and tried to murder me I would just let them**

**8:55pm Im tired sam**

_8:57pm Are you drunk?_

**8:59pm Yes**

_9:01pm I thought you were acting a bit odd._

_9:01pm Go drink some water and get some sleep, Nick._

**9:02pm Ok**

_9:03pm Talk to you later_

**9:05pm Talk to you later**

Friday

**7:21am I think you may have bwwn right**

_7:45am About what?_

**7:50am I should have gone to a doc**

_7:51am Are you okay?_

**7:53am My ankle is fucking infected**

_7:54am Shit. Are you going to see a doctor today?_

**7:55am Yeah michael said hell take me to the er**

**7:55am He seems pretty pissed off though**

_7:57am You can’t go alone?_

**7:59am Things will go smootger if michaels with me**

_8:01am I’m glad he’s taking you, at least._

**8:03am Yeah**

_8:04am Are you feeling okay?_

**8:06am I have a fever and my akle fucking hurts but ill be fine**

_8:09am Do you think they’ll give you anything for the pain?_

**8:15am No probably just antibiotics**

_8:16am Well, I hope you feel better. Tell me how it goes._

**8:16am I will**

**8:17am Ttyl**

_8:18am Talk to you later._

**9:55pm That doc gave me some antibiotics and sent me hoem like i expected**

_10:01pm When did you go in?_

**10:05pm 9**

_10:06pm This morning?_

**10:07pm Yeah**

_10:09pm Did it take you this long or..?_

**10:10pm Oh no**

**10:10pm I fell asleep**

**10:11pm Sorry**

_10:12pm Okay, I was kind of worried for a second there._

_10:12pm Do you know how long it will take to heal?_

**10:13pm Doc said to take the antibiotics for 2 weeks to be safe and to go see someone to make sure the infection is completely gone after that**

_10:15pm That doesn’t sound too bad, at least._

**10:19pm Yeah. Sorry for not listening**

_10:20pm Hey, I’m just some guy in the phone. I don’t blame you._

**10:21pm Sometimes i forget that**

_10:25pm What?_

**10:27pm That youre just a guy in my phone. Ive never met or even seen a picture of you**

_10:29pm Huh, yeah. I forget that sometimes, too._

_10:30pm Maybe one day we can send each other pictures._

**10:34pm Maybe one day**

**10:35pm Im gonna go back to sleep now**

_10:35pm Okay, good night._

**10:36pm Goodnight**

Saturday

_12:04pm How are you feeling today?_

**12:05pm Still shitty but better**

**12:05pm What about you**

_12:06pm I’m doing better, I think. Distractions are nice._

**12:07pm Well heres a distraction: turns out I cant drink on my meds**

_12:08pm Please don’t stop taking your meds so you can drink._

**12:09pm Dont worry michael has taken it upon himself to remove all the alcohol from the house**

_12:10pm That reminds me, how do you get your alcohol if you don’t leave the house?_

**12:12pm I call the store and pay them enough to bring it to me**

**12:12pm They really like me because i buy so much and give them so much money**

_12:15pm Are they even allowed to do that?_

**12:16pm No idea but people will do anything for the right price**

_12:17pm Fair point._

_12:17pm Are you going to be okay?_

**12:18pm Hopefully**

_12:19pm Let me know if you ever need anything, okay?_

**12:20pm Okay**

**12:20pm You too sam**

_12:21pm Okay, talk to you later._

**12:23pm Talk to you later**

Sunday

**5:34pm Are you going to go to visit that woman this week**

_5:37pm I think so. I’ll have to drive, but Dean seems ready. He’s getting a bit antsy._

**5:38pm Hows the car**

_5:40pm Bobby’s trying. The prognosis is still uncertain._

**5:45pm Hopefully it can be fixed**

_5:46pm I hope so. For Dean’s sake._

**5:47pm Let me know of any new developments**

_5:48pm Alright._

**5:49pm Talk to you later**

_5:50pm Talk to you later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the American healthcare system works but I hope I'm close enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roadhouse and an appearance from Gabriel.

_Sam_

**Lucifer**

** Gabriel **

****

** January 30-February 5, 2006 **

Monday

_10:00am We’re heading out to Nebraska today. We should get there at around 5pm._

**10:06am Thats good. Let me know how things go once you get there**

_10:08am I will. I’ve got to drive now, though, so I’ll talk to you later?_

**10:09am Talk to you later**

_5:15pm We’ve just arrived._

**5:18pm Tell me how things go**

_6:23pm Things went alright._

_6:23pm The family friend is named Ellen, and she has a daughter._

**6:26pm Is the daughter cute**

_6:28pm She’s 20._

**6:29pm And im gay**

_6:30pm Oh, yeah._

_6:31pm She’s pretty._

**6:32pm But youre not interested**

_6:34pm I don’t think I’m up to seeing anyone right now._

_6:34pm Also, things are kind of tense between us. Apparently our dads had a falling out and they never really forgave my dad._

**6:36pm That sucks**

**6:36pm You know what happened?**

_6:37pm No idea. They don’t seem to want to talk about it._

**6:39pm Mustve been something big**

**6:40pm Its a bar right?**

_6:41pm Yeah. Harvelle’s Roadhouse._

**6:42pm Ive never heard of it. How is it there**

_6:50pm Exactly what you’d expect of a roadhouse._

_6:51pm There’s this guy named Ash who’s some kind of computer genius. I think he’s a bartender. He has a mullet._

**6:52pm I hope you have a mullet**

_6:53pm I don’t, sorry to disappoint._

**6:54pm Ill try to see past your flaw**

_6:55pm I’m glad._

**6:57pm Are you going to be staying there a while**

_6:59pm Yeah, we’re going to stay with them for the week and leave on Saturday, I think._

**7:01pm I hope things go well while youre there**

_7:02pm Me too. Thanks, Nick._

**7:03pm Talk to you later?**

_7:04pm Talk to you later_

 

Tuesday

_8:10pm Apparently there’s a carnival going on nearby._

**8:12pm Oh?**

_8:13pm Dean wants to go._

**8:15pm Is that good or bad**

_8:16pm Bad. Carnivals have clowns._

**8:18pm Are you scared of clowns**

_8:20pm Yes. Don’t laugh._

**8:23pm Im not laughing**

**8:23pm Just surprised**

_8:26pm Well, what are you scared of?_

**8:27pm Nothing**

_8:29pm I don’t believe that. Everyone is scared of something._

**8:32pm I suppose i have a fear of imprisonment**

_8:33pm See? That’s a valid fear._

**8:35pm More valid than clowns**

_8:36pm Hey! Clowns are creepy, okay?_

**8:38pm I suppose now wouldnt be a good time to tell you that i am a clown**

_8:40pm Honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact I know you’re not a clown, I would block your number._

**8:41pm Seriously?**

_8:43pm Actually, I might block you anyway for impersonating a clown._

**8:45pm I know youre not being serious**

**9:30pm Sam**

**9:35pm I see what youre doing**

**9:35pm I know you didnt actually block me**

_9:42pm It was nice to pretend, though._

**9:43pm Was it**

_9:44pm Yes._

_9:44pm Anyway, would you mind keeping your phone on tomorrow? I don’t know how I’m going to deal with the clowns._

**9:45pm Deans really making you go?**

_9:50pm Yeah._

**9:52pm Ill make sure to keep my phone on me for you then**

_9:55pm Thanks, man. Talk to you later._

**9:56pm Talk to you later**

Wednesday

**1:00pm Hows the carnival going**

_1:09pm It’s not as bad as I expected. I haven’t seen any clowns yet._

**1:12pm Lets hope your luck holds**

**1:12pm Why did dean want to go to a carnival anyway**

_1:13pm I honestly don’t know. I’d say it was just to laugh at me, but he seems to actually be having fun._

**1:15pm Did ellens daughter go with you**

_1:16pm Jo? No, it’s just Dean and I._

**1:17pm Well enjoy ur carnival**

_1:45pm [Calling Nick]_

**“Sam?”**

_“Holy shit—Nick, there’s a herd of clowns.”_

**“A herd?”**

_“A herd.”_

**“A herd of clowns?”**

_“Yes, Nick, a herd of clowns.”_

**“That’s... what?”**

_“Nick.”_

**“Yes?”**

_“Help me.”_

**“How big is this herd of clowns?”**

_“There’s, like, 3 of them.”_

**“I don’t think that classifies as a herd.”**

_“Shup up, Nick.”_

**“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Can you get away from the herd?”**

_“There’s nowhere to go. This place is so open.”_

**“There’s no funhouse or anything?”**

_“What if they go in there, Nick? Then I’ll be trapped.”_

**“Fair point. Have they seen you?”**

_“No.”_

**“Just stay where you are, then. They’ll probably go right by you.”**

_“Okay... yeah, you’re right.”_

**“I’m always right.”**

_“Sure you are.”_

**“I’m glad you agree with me.”**

_“Can you stay on the phone with me? Just until they pass?”_

**“Of course, Sam.”**

_“Thanks, Nick.”_

**“What do you want to talk about?”**

_“I don’t know... How’s your ankle?”_

**“Terrible.”**

_“How’s the no drinking going?”_

**“Worse than terrible.”**

_“I’m sorry, Nick.”_

**“It’s fine. Not like it’s your fault of anything.”**

_“Still, it must be hard.”_

**“Yeah, it is.”**

_“...”_

_“The clowns are passing now.”_

**“Good. They didn’t see you, did they?”**

_“No. Thanks for helping me out, Nick.”_

**“No problem. Are they gone yet?”**

_“Yeah, the last one just left. Guess where they went.”_

**“The funhouse?”**

_“Yep.”_

**“Good thing you didn’t hide in there, then.”**

_“Yeah, good thing. I’ll talk to you later?”_

**“Talk to you later, Sam.”**

_[Ending Call]_

_[Call Time: 00:26:11]_

Thursday

_4:01am How are you?_

**4:10am Its 4am**

_4:12am I thought you were always awake?_

**4:17am I havent been feeling good lately**

_4:18am Do you really drink that much?_

**4:19am Honestly?**

**4:19am Yes**

_4:21am Nick..._

**4:23am I thought we agreed no scolding**

_4:24am I’m not scolding you. I just... why?_

**4:26am Would u believe me if i told u i was worse before we started talking**

_4:27am Really?_

**4:29am Yeah**

**4:30am Id only been home a couple weeks but things were really bad**

_4:32am I’m glad I could help you._

_4:45am Wait– you said you only got home a couple weeks before we started_

_talking?_

**4:46am Yes**

_4:49am So this was the first holiday you spent with your brothers since you left?_

**4:50am Yes**

_4:51am When did you leave?_

**4:52am I enlisted when i was 18 and got shipped away when i was 23**

_4:59am So it was your first holiday in 7 years?_

**5:02am That sounds about right**

_5:10am Were you really gone that whole time? I thought things worked differently._

**5:11am My situation was unique**

_5:13am Oh. Do you want to talk about it?_

**5:14am Not right now**

**5:14am Maybe when im able to get drunk again**

_5:15am Okay._

**5:16am Can we talk later**

**5:17am Im really tired**

_5:18am Yeah, of course._

_5:18am Talk to you later._

Friday

**7:14pm How are things going at the roadhouse**

_7:16pm Alright. Dean and I are planning on leaving tomorrow._

**7:17pm Where are you heading?**

_7:19pm Cicero, Indiana._

**7:23pm Any reason why**

_7:24pm Dean has some old girlfriend or something who lives there and he wants to go visit._

**7:26pm That sounds kind of creepy**

_7:28pm Don’t tell Dean that._

**7:30pm Well good luck with that**

_7:34pm Thanks. We’ll need it._

**7:35pm Talk to you later?**

_7:36pm Talk to you later._

Saturday

_6:01pm We made it to Cicero._

**6:04pm Thats good**

**6:04pm What r u doing now**

_6:05pm We’re eating in a diner right now, then we’re gonna head out and find a motel in. Dean’s going to visit his old girlfriend tomorrow._

**6:06pm Thats cool**

_6:08pm Yeah._

_6:08pm How are you feeling?_

**6:09pm Better than the past couple of days**

_6:12pm That’s good._

**6:13pm Yeah**

_6:45pm Some asshole punctured the tires of the Impala, left a note saying ‘sucks to be you’, AND put my wallet that I lost right next to the car so Dean is convinced I did it._

_6:46pm We’ve been playing a lot of pranks on each other the past couple weeks but I would never go as far as messing with the Impala._

**6:48pm Sounds like youve got a prankster on your hands**

**6:49pm Oh no**

_6:52pm What?_

\---

**6:50pm I have a question for you gabriel**

** 7:10pm ya bro? **

**7:11pm Did you just prank an Impala**

** 7:13pm oh ya  **

** 7:13pm the guy is pissed **

** 7:13pm he keeps yellig @ his date **

**7:14pm Date?**

** 7:15pm ya this moose of a guy **

**7:16pm Gabriel**

**7:16pm I think you just pranked Sam and his brother.**

** 7:19pm oh shit **

** 7:19pm rly? **

**7:21pm Yes**

** 7:23pm this is even better than i expected **

** 7:23pm want me 2 go talk 2 them **

**7:26pm No**

**7:26pm Dont you dare**

** 7:27pm aw why not **

**7:28pm Please gabriel**

** 7:29pm fine **

**7:30pm Thank you**

** 7:36pm want me 2 describe them to u **

**7:38pm Yes**

**7:39pm Wait no**

** 7:40pm yes or no bro **

**7:42pm No**

** 7:43pm spoilsport **

\---

**7:50pm I believe you just experienced one of gabriels pranks**

_7:51pm Seriously?_

**7:52pm Im so sorry**

**7:52pm He didnt know it was you when he did it**

_7:53pm It’s alright, it’s not your fault._

_7:59pm I told Dean and he believes me, so he’s not pissed at me anymore._

_8:01pm I would tell your brother to get out of town, though. Dean’s on a rampage._

**8:03pm Ill let him know**

_8:05pm Talk to you later?_

**8:06pm Talk to you later**

Sunday

**4:44pm How’s the car?**

_4:45pm It’s fine. Dean replaced the tires today. He had to put off seeing his old girlfriend until tomorrow. He’s still pretty pissed._

**4:46pm I can make gabriel pay for his damages**

_4:47pm No, it’s fine. Dean doesn’t accept help, anyway._

**4:49pm If youre sure**

_4:50pm I am. Thanks for offering, though._

**4:51pm Talk to you later?**

_4:52pm Talk to you later_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the conversation between Gabriel and Lucifer was confusing- I can change the format if it was.


End file.
